Firsts
by Prissy and Bregan
Summary: Rory put Tristin first. Now that he's gone, can she do the same for Logan? COMPLETE
1. First kiss

Disclaimer-I disclaim everything!

**Gilmore Gone**

_By Rob Carson_

Investigative reporter, Rory Gilmore, has resigned, til further notice from the _Print!New York _newspaper agency, as well as others. Her late husband, Lt. Tristin DuGrey, a Navy SEAL died in the line of duty, protecting countless other soldiers in a showdown with a terrorist. The couple has three children, Bobby DuGrey (10, from a previous marriage of Tristin's. He lives full time with model Mandy Harper), Scout DuGrey (8) and Holden "Allie" DuGrey (5).

All three children were at the front of their father's ceremony. Gilmore was given the honor to receive her husband's Presidential Medal of Honor. Afterward followed the wake, for this brave SEAL, and Gilmore's resignation from the paper as one of the three Senior Editors was inevitable, judging from the way she was talking about moving back.

Gilmore has plans to indeed, move. She is thinking about anywhere from her tiny hometown of Stars Hollow, CT to Paris, France. "Just not anywhere where I'm reminded constantly of my Tristin," Rory explained later in her official press meeting, regarding why she was leaving _Print!New York_. Her paper, which she helped co-start in her sophomore year, with then-boyfriend, Logan Huntzberger, newspaper tycoon, following in his father's steps, and gave up his rights to the paper after the nasty break up, will continue with the guidance of Doyle (First name pending), myself, and new hire, Fisher Heywood.

All of us here, at _Print!New York _wish Rory a happy move and a speedy return back to glorious New York. Until then, _Print!New York _will continue to spread news with the speed of a chain letter.

Rob Carson

Senior Editor of _Print!New York._

"Rory!" Tabitha Foreman walked in, a little flustered, "Miss Nathan is here,"

"Bring her in," Rory said, staring absently at a picture of her blond haired husband kissing her on the cheek. She remembered that day perfectly.

_"A rose for my rosy Rory," Tristin said, plucking one from a vender's stand, and bent down, "Oh, beautiful Mary, won't you accept this rose?"_

_"Yes," Rory laughed and took the rose from him, smelling it, caught up in its intoxicating smell. _

_"You look so luminous," Tristin said, standing up gingerly and placing an arm over her. Spotting another amorous couple, this one two teenagers making out with each other, "I always wanted to do that with you, at Chilton,"_

_"Stop being romantic, Tristin," Rory laughed, "I'm sorry that I told you that you were too funny to be romantic,"_

_"Oh no no," Tristin grinned, "You think I'm sexy, don't you?" He teased, "You wanna love me, you wanna marry me, you wanna-"_

_"Okay, okay!" Rory laughed, and looked at him, "I love you, no matter what you are," She said simply, and stroked his cheek, "I do love you, I do wanna marry you, and I don't know what was after that,"_

_"Good thing we're already engaged, or you just may have proposed to me," Tristin said, looking at his ring fondly, "I don't think my ego could take it, if a girl proposed,"_

_"Your ego could use some deflating, Tris," Rory teased, "You're just a beer belly, five o' clock shadow, butt-scratching boy,"_

_"Good thing that's your type," Tristin said, and pulled out his camera, and held it over the two of them, "Say cheese, Mary," He kissed her on the cheek_

"Excuse me?" Samantha Nathan said, smiling, "Are you Rory Gilmore?"

"No," Rory laughed, "I dropped the Gilmore and changed my name to DuGrey, like my husband," She shrugged, "I wanted the same last name as my kids," She held up a picture of them, making fish faces at the camera, giggling, "After I resigned, there was really no reason to stay Gilmore,"

"Very cute," She commented, and held out her hand, "I'm Samantha Nathan, soon to be Huntzberger,"

"Oh, you're engaged to a Huntzberger?" Rory asked, surmising her. She looked about twenty-six and a little too young for the Huntzberger she was thinking of.

"Logan Huntzberger," Samantha admitted, "He's the newspaper tycoon,"

Then again, Logan had always surprised her. A girl, years younger then he was, from what sounded like a prominent family. The whole thing smelled like Mitchum's doing, especially when Rory noticed that Samantha had red hair. Logan was more partial to blonds. With the exception of his first girlfriend.

"I know who he is," Rory said, chuckling, "We used to date in college, before the break up, and then I married my Tristin,"

"Was it anything serious, or?" Samantha asked,

"Not for me," Rory said softly, "It's been a long time since college, and I'm sure Logan wouldn't propose if he wasn't in love with you," She frowned, "But then, why are you in a private detective agency? If I know Mitchum, he probably already has a team stalking Logan,"

"Not for me," Samantha said, "It's not Logan I'm concerned about, but my little brother's girlfriend. You see," She looked a little uncomfortable, "Eddie is marrying a forty year old woman. She has a gorgeous Uma Thurman-type body, and works as a make-up consultant for Hollywood movies,"

"How old is Eddie?" Rory asked

"He's twenty-four," She said softly, "I mean, I'm sure Alyssa is a very nice woman, but she's just so old!"

"What do you think of Demi and Ashton?" Rory threw out, "Or Cameron and Timberlake? There's a significant age difference between these people and they seem to be in love. Take you and Logan. If I remember correctly, he's over thirty, and you are?"

"Twenty four," She admitted, brushing away a strand of hair, "Eddie and I are twins, and I just think something's off,"

"Well," Rory sighed, "Uh, do you have any grounds to think that Eddie and Alyssa shouldn't marry?"

"They had their first date two months ago," Samantha said, "He proposed a week after that," She crossed her arms and Rory had to agree with her. That was just too early for her taste too.

"I'll take the case," She said wearily, "I work a little differently though," She explained, "I like to meet the couple up front, get a feel of where they are, what they're like, etc,"

"I'm having an informal dinner party tomorrow," Samantha said excitedly, "It's to celebrate my engagement," She explained, "He proposed last weekend, and Eddie should be there with Alyssa,"

"Well, I'm free," Rory said, smiling, "But would you mind if I brought Scout with me?" She asked, "I can't find a decent babysitter, and all the other mother's are busy," Rory scowled

"How old is he?" She asked

"Eleven, and he owns a suit, don't worry," Rory laughed, "I know the meaning of informal in society parties,"

"DuGrey, huh? Yes you would," She laughed, "I think you should bring your husband though,"

"He won't be able to come," Rory said, choosing her words wisely, "I can probably wrangle his brother, Trent, to come,"

"Good, good," She smiled and shook Rory's hand, "I'm glad to see Logan had good taste in girls. Everyone's been telling me he hung out with topless ditzy blondes,"

"That was in his freshmen year," Rory laughed, "I didn't come along until his junior year,"

"I'm sure he'll be happy to see you again," She smiled and left, closing the door quietly

"That's one word for it," Rory said, thoughtfully. She didn't know why she was doing this, honestly.

"I hate parties, Mom," Scout said, yanking at his tie, making a face.

"Me too, Mommy," Trenton DuGrey said, putting on his jacket, scowling

"Stop it, Trent, Scout," Rory said, putting her heels on, "The two of you are going to behave like gentlemen,"

"Why does Allie get to go to Stuart's?" Scout asked, "I'm old enough to stay home alone,"

"No you are not. Now, be good and Trenton, stop calling me Mommy," Rory said, in a warning voice, to the older DuGrey.

"Yes, ma'am," Trent said, smiling, "Don't worry, Rory, Me and my brothers were raised specifically for these occasions," He knocked on the door, hand on Rory's shoulder.

"Come in," The butler said, opening the door. Samantha came floating in and smiled, in a beautiful cream cocktail dress. Her freckles showed off, and Rory could hear Trenton mumble something about her beauty.

"Rory! So glad you could make it!" Samantha said, smiling

"This is my son, Scout," Rory said, smiling, placing a hand on Scout, "And my brother in law, Trenton DuGrey. Boys, this is Samantha Nathan, soon to be Huntzberger"

"Pity you're taken," Trenton said, smiling, and shook her hand. Rory was relieved he hadn't kissed it, or flirted harder. Scout looked at his mother and smiled exaggeratedly,

"I'm very happy to be invited to your table and extend mine and my brother's wishes to yours and Mr. Huntzberger's happiness," He took her hand and kissed it, smiling and looked at Rory, "Is that a gentleman, Mom?"

"Perfect gentleman," Samantha laughed, "He's a cute boy, Rory,"

"Just like his father," Rory smiled, "Too much ego in one body," She laughed, thinking of Tristin.

_"My Mary's pregnant!" Tristin yelled from the roof, laughing, "I impregnated Mary!"_

_"Tristin!" Rory laughed, and he turned around and looked at her, grinning,_

_  
"My beautiful, glowing Mary, and little baby Jesus," He said hugging her stomach_

_"We are not calling the baby Jesus," Rory said, whacking him lightly on the head._

_"Fine," Tristin said, smiling, "Little baby's all mine," He mumbled, stroking Rory's flat tummy, before kissing her gently._

"Rory, you coming?" Trenton asked, holding out his elbow, "Scout's going to the bathroom,"

"Yeah, of course," Rory smiled and took Trenton's arm, "Let's meet the unlucky couple," She mumbled.

They walked in with Samantha, who was greeting some other guests. Rory was surprised to only see twenty or so people milling around.

"This is the last of them!" Samantha announced, smiling, "Rory, there are two other kids here,"

"I don't think Scout will take to them," Rory said, noticing the two little ten or so year old girls on the couch, playing a little game, "He's at that age where girls have cooties,"

"I'm sorry," Samantha said

"Don't be," Trenton smiled, "I'm still around to play with Scout gentlemanly, of course,"

"Go ahead, and mingle," Rory smiled, taking two glasses of champagne, "Trent and I will figure out who Eddie is ourselves,"

"In the corner, talking to Logan," Samantha said softly, "The blond is Alyssa,"

Trenton made a slight noise that Rory thought was a whistle.

"We'll work our way up to them," Rory laughed, "Relax, Samantha,"

"Trent?" Another couple had spotted them

"Hello John," Trent smiled and shook his hand, "Nice party, eh?"

"You're in a suit," He said, smiling

"I'm aware of that,"

"Maggie, this is Trent. He's my college roommate. Couldn't go a minute without swearing,"

"Pleased to meet you," Trent smiled, "This is Rory, the woman who is making me be a gentleman,"

"Rory DuGrey," She smiled, "I'm his brother's wife,"

"Which one?" John asked, "Junior or Theodore?"

"Tristin's," Rory explained

"Oh," John said, "I'm sorry for your loss, Rory,"

"Thank you," Rory whispered, smiling

"So you're the one with the cute little boy, right? The one with a girly name?"

"Allie," Rory laughed, "And don't tell him that. My oldest, Scout is with me,"

"Weren't you the one who started some detective-" Maggie started

"I'm in real estate, actually," Rory said softly, smiling, "A toast?" She suggested

"To me," Trenton said, grinning. John just laughed and clinked glasses with him,

"I'll toast for your money that you owe me,"

"I'm telling you!" Trenton said, knowing what he was talking about, "I did not cheat in that poker game!"

Rory laughed and walked away, deciding to greet someone completely new, and introduce herself. However, she spotted someone familiar, someone who she was positive at least met Tristin once.

"Jacob Huntzberger," He said, smiling. She shook his hand lightly and said,

"I'm Lorelai DuGrey. It's a pleasure,"

"You're very beautiful, and young for a widow," He said gently, "I knew Tristin when we were teenagers at Redwood Military for Boys,"

"He uh, changed a lot at that school," She said softly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "Before, he was an egocentric ass, and after, he was still an egocentric ass," She laughed, "But uh, I fell for him that time,"

"You know, every Sunday, Tristin and the rest of us had to go to church-it was an interfaith thing," Jacob explained, "The only prayers Tristin ever chanted in that chapel was 'Hail Mary' and he would always say it whenever we were going to do something potentially bad, like sneak out to buy a few packs of gum,"

"He still does that," Rory admitted, "He went to church every Sunday, with our younger son, Allie. The older one, Scout shared my beliefs in God-which is that I don't believe in her,"

"I'm with you, but I'm starting to believe that, at least Tristin's Mary really does exist,"

"For Tristin, yes, for Tristin's possible perverted military friend, I don't know," Rory laughed, thinking Jacob knew who Tristin meant by Mary.

"Jake! I want you to meet someone!" Another voice yelled. Rory recognized this one all too well.

"Coming, Logan!" Jacob yelled, before rolling his eyes, "Guess what happens when you become chronically single, ridiculously rich, and past the age of thirty? You get set up with clingy women that want an engagement ring and Botox,"

"Are all the Huntzberger men that funny?" Rory asked, smiling

"Just me, the rest of the single men are a bit stodgy and old for you, if you get my drift," Jacob smiled, "You can't be more then thirty, can you?"

"A woman never tells," Rory laughed, "But I married Tristin when I was twenty six, and that is our son, Scout. He's eleven, so you do the math," Rory gestured to Scout who was showing off to the two ten year old girls, by doing magic tricks with a deck of cards. She felt a little funny that Scout wasn't hanging out with her or Trent.

Jacob whistled, "Come keep me company," He gestured to Logan's crowd, "They bore me to bits, and you're pretty enough to keep me glued together,"

"I suppose Tristin's charm rubbed off of you, huh?" Rory took his arm, "I'm sorry, but even if it's been three years, I don't think I could date someone who Tristin admired,"

"So you knew who I was?" Jacob walked with her to Logan's little group

"Right off the bat," Rory laughed, "We almost named Scout, Jacob Janlan, but he lost the bet, so I got to name him Scout Heathcliff,"

"I'm honored," Jacob laughed

"I'm lying," Rory confessed, "Tristin's name was actually Tristin Janlan Junior, but he did talk about you, sometimes. He didn't like talking about military school,"

"That makes sense, especially after the-well," Jacob looked down, "I'm sorry for your loss, and I'll shut up about Tristin now," He mumbled and looked up again, smiling. Rory now looked down, with her champagne and removed her arm from Jacob's. She could feel Logan's eyes on her.

"Jake, I didn't know you had a date," Logan said, "Who's the lucky lady?"

"I don't," Jacob said, "She came here with someone else and we were just talking,"

"Oh, Rory!" That was Samantha and Rory looked up, knowing her cover was pretty much blown. She was hoping to avoid seeing one Logan Huntzberger.

"This is my cousin, the once highly acclaimed bachelor, Logan Huntzberger," Jacob said cheerfully, "He's the one getting married."

Rory nodded her head, smiling, "I heard,"

Logan was looking at her as if she had just said that the world was going to blow up in thirty seconds.

"This is Eddie Nathan, my brother, and Alyssa, his girlfriend," Samantha explained

"Soon to be wife," Alyssa said, smiling, and shook Rory's hand

"I'm Lorelai DuGrey," She said softly, "Call me Rory,"

"Rory, that's an interesting nickname out of Lorelai," Eddie commented, smiling

"My mother was high on Demerol, what can I say?" Rory chuckled, "Although, my husband likes to refer to me as Mary, so," She laughed

"You're Tristin's Mary?" Jacob said, surprised, "I never made the connection!"

"Then who were you talking about earlier?" Rory asked,

"The Bible Mary," Jacob explained, "I thought he had an epiphany with her in it somehow, before military school. Now your joke makes a lot more sense," He added thoughtfully.

"He did say you were slow," Rory laughed, and turned to Eddie and Alyssa, "You're engaged huh?"

"Yes," Eddie said proudly

"How long have you known each other?" She asked, noting that Samantha was right about Alyssa looking more twenty five-ish then forty. Hell, Scout looked older then she did!"

"Alyssa was my history professor at college when I was a freshmen," Eddie explained, "We started up an affair a month after and had our first legal date about two months ago, roughly six years after we first met in that classroom,"

"That's love," Rory said, smiling, "I love college too. Met my love back then," She said dreamily, thinking of Tristin, "He surprised me at the coffee-cart, where I was waiting with a friend,"

_"Mary, Mary quite contrary," Tristin said, spotting Rory's now wavy brown hair. It looked deliciously tangled and she seemed very different on the outside. However, she whirled around and one look at her dangerously blue, hard ice eyes and he knew that she was still his Mary._

_"How does your garden grow-" He started and she took Paris' water bottle from her and squirted it at him._

_"Pervert much, Tristin?" She asked coolly, and stood to order, _

_"It's not a good time, DuGrey," Paris warned, "Rory just broke up with her boyfriend,"_

_"I'm sorry," Tristin said softly, "Rory, it's just-" He sighed, looking at her,_

_"Whenever I see you, I just freeze up and I want to tell you how much I adore you, how much I want you, how much pain you make me feel when you kiss some other idiot," He was on his knees, "One date, Mary, that's all I ask. Please," He mumbled_

_Rory sighed, "Fine, but one wrong move and I'll let my mother go Kill Bill on your ass,"_

_"That's all I want," Tristin stood up and kissed her, deeply and bent her down, as if they were completing a dance, "And I want that to be your last first kiss," He whispered, "Saturday, at six PM, on the dot, but I can wait," Tristin lifted her up and walked away, beaming like mad._

"I thought you met him in high school," Jacob asked

"I met my _husband_ in high school," Rory smiled, "I met the other part of my heart in college, junior year,"

"Is he here?" Eddie asked, looking around.

"No," Rory said, and sent a look to Jacob that said clearly not to reveal more of Tristin's whereabouts.

"I'm happy for you, Rory," Logan said, in an odd voice, "I uh, always worried about you in London,"

"Are you okay, baby?" Samantha asked, "You're talking a little odd,"

"Fine," Logan smiled, "I just swallowed a little too much wine," He held up the glass

"Mom," Scout came up to her, with the look of one that wants to go home,

"Scout!" Rory smiled and hugged him, "Uh, this is Jacob Huntzberger, a friend of your father's,"

"You're Scout?" Jake asked, laughing, "Tristin would send me e-mails of you and little Allie running around naked,"

"I hope these are deleted," Scout said, smiling, leaning against Rory, as if trying to guard her from Jake. Scout had stepped up, feeling a need to hold more responsibility as the man of the house. That included his mother not dating men, ever. Rory didn't feel like dating anyone anyway.

"Not a chance," Jacob laughed, "I might need them for your wedding to one of these lucky little girls," He gestured to the two ten year olds

"Ew!" Scout said, grossed out

"My son, Scout," Rory explained to the rest of the group, "Wonderful manners, huh?" They all chuckled good-naturedly, "Uh, Scout, honey, this is Logan Huntzberger, Eddie Nathan, and Eddie's fiancée, Alyssa. This is Scout" She said, making quick introductions.

"Are you okay, sir?" Scout asked, looking at Logan. He did look a little green.

"Honey, what are you drinking?" Samantha took his glass and sniffed it, "It's not the wine. Do you want to start dinner?"

"I think I need a cold compress," Logan mumbled, "And aspirin. A big one,"

"There should be some in the guest room Finn was using this morning," Samantha said, "You know where it is, dear, and I'll just have everyone get settled. Come back in fifteen minutes, baby," She kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Rory was concerned and walked up to Samantha, "Do you mind if Logan and I have it out? I think he's acting this way because of me," She whispered and Scout was wondering why.

"Sure," Samantha nodded, "I think that would be good too, get a little seal the deal sort of thing," She turned to Alyssa and Eddie, "So Alyssa, who's the bridesmaids?"

Rory smiled and followed Logan, not making any sounds. She gestured for Scout to stay where he was and he went to hang out with Trent.

Logan was lying on an unmade bed, downing a bottle of whiskey. Rory took it away from him, setting it on the table and said in a firm voice, "Let's talk, Logan,"

"Why are you rubbing it in my face, Rory?" He asked, tiredly, "It took me years to get over you and start being a boyfriend to someone else. Now I'm engaged to a beautiful girl, and you're back," He said this weakly.

"Logan, I work as a private detective. I'm only here, because your fiancée asked me to keep an eye on her brother and his much older fiancée,"

"You have a kid," He said softly

"Two," She corrected, "Scout and Allie DuGrey,"

"I always thought I'd have kids with you, and to see your son with your eyes and some other man's hair-"

"That's my hair," Rory corrected, "It was lighter when I was a kid. Tristin's is more blondish,"

He looked up at her sadly, "Before seeing you, I thought, I really thought I was in love with her,"

"Logan, no," Rory said, "It's just the initial shock,"

"Why did I let you go?" He asked, "Why didn't I fight this time?"

"I asked you not to," Rory said sadly, hugging him, "I broke up with you, Logan, not the other way around, and that was because of London and your father,"

"May he rest in peace," Logan said sardonically.

"There's the Huntzberger humor," Rory smiled, "Now go to dinner and schmooze all these clients. I'll be the one grilling Eddie and Alyssa,"

"I hope you and Tristin are happy together," Logan said softly

"We were," Rory sighed, "Logan, Tristin died three years ago in a terrorist attack. I'm a single, widowed mom right now. That's not a very attractive status," Rory laughed, "Not to mention my very overprotective son,"

Logan seemed to look chipper, hearing that Tristin wasn't in the picture anymore. A little too cheerful, Rory suspected. She never would've realized this though.

It was Allie's ninth birthday party. He was blowing out the candles, and everyone cheered. Jacob, who Rory had invited, being such good friends with her deceased husband, walked over and asked Rory if she had heard.

"What?" Rory asked, taking a picture of Allie shoveling down another slice of birthday cake. That kid had a metabolism like his mother's. All the running he did might've had something to do with it too.

"Logan and Samantha. They broke off their engagement,"

"What?" Rory was shocked, "When?"

"At Eddie's wedding to Alyssa. Logan was doing a toast about how true love and in the middle of it, he said that he couldn't be in this farce of an engagement with Samantha anymore and walked away," Jacob said, shocked

"How did Samantha take it?"

"She drank five Long Islands and danced with all the single bachelors who were closer to her age and had more pocket money then Logan," Jacob said cheerfully, "I wouldn't worry about her,"

"Poor Logan," Rory said, "I knew they weren't meant for each other off the bat,"

"How?" Jacob asked, surprised

"Logan doesn't like red heads. That's Finn. And he didn't call her any nicknames or joke with her about anything during that dinner. It was obviously a blind date that Mitchum set up,"

"Impressive, and true," Jacob said, "Who do you think would be good for me?" He asked, smiling

"I don't do matchmaking," Rory said, smiling, "I have a firm belief that blind dates don't work,"

"Bad date, huh?" Jacob asked, clearly wanting to know more. Rory looked at him,

"I don't care to reveal the details. Go make yourself scarce and eat some cake, Mr. Huntzberger,"

"Fine," He laughed, and looked at her seriously, "Do me a favor, Rory," He smiled, "One date? With the fabulous Jacob Huntzberger,"

"No," Rory said firmly, thinking this time, not only of her Tristin, but Logan as well, "You remind me of Tristin, and I like having you around, but there aren't any sparks," She sighed, "I need sparks,"

"You had sparks with Tristin, huh?" He asked,

"It's my son's birthday," She whispered, "Excuse me, if I don't feel up to discussing something very personal," She walked over to Allie and told him to start opening presents.

"Rory, it was a nice party," Mandy said, smiling. Mandy Harper, Tristin's ex wife and Rory's best friend after his death, was helping Rory clean up the apartment. Her son with him, Bobby was walking with Scout and Allie to get some ice cream, "The cutie that wouldn't stop badgering you? Who was he?"

"Did Tristin ever tell you about his obnoxious, overweight roommate that wouldn't stop bragging about how many girls he laid in a week?" Rory asked,

"No!" Mandy said, shocked, "_That's_ Jake Huntzberger?"

"Came as a shock to me too," Rory admitted, "I figured it out after he told me his name,"

"Is he still obnoxious?" She asked, standing up. Rory could see why Tristin had married her. Mandy was, in addition to being sweet and a bit of a gossip, a 6'2 beauty and was constantly preening, coming off as a snob. She honestly reminded Rory of Natalie Portman, with a great deal more strutting

Rory had hated her when Tristin was alive, seeing her as a vindictive bitch that would do anything to get Tristin back, in sugary sweet tones. Then at the funeral, Rory realized that was just Mandy's personality, bubbly, and drop dead gorgeous. Now that they had both lost the thing they were fighting over, they decided to be friends.

"He's cute,"

"Want a date with him?" Rory teased, "He asked me who I'd set him up with and if I didn't do blind dates, I'd pick you,"

Mandy giggled, "Really? I thought about flirting with him, just a little, but you know, I didn't think Bobby would like it if I picked up men in front of him,"

"Well, Mandy," Rory smiled, "No offense, but you have your face plastered in magazines with some guy. I'm sure Bobby's grown used to that sort of thing. Here's his number," Rory handed it to her, smiling. Mandy groaned at her forwardness.

Logan looked at the apartment building buttons. Seeing one that said M. DUGREY, he pressed it, not wondering what the M stood for.

"Hello?" Rory's voice crackled over the intercom, "Who is this?"

"Cable," Logan said.

"You're five months too late, buddy boy," Rory laughed, but buzzed him up anyway. She figured he was probably just someone trying to get in or something. Well, she was close, anyway.

Logan went up to her door and knocked. Rory opened it, wondering if it _really _was the cable-guy.

"Logan!" She ran into his arms, hugging him. Rory let go just as quickly and sighed,

"I don't know why I did that,"

"Rory," Logan smiled, "I don't love her. I know I don't love her,"

"Logan," Rory pulled him in her room, where none of her nosy neighbors could listen, "Are you high?" She shut the door and started up another pot of coffee.

"No," Logan said, "It only took me three days to realize I didn't love her after the party," He said softly and stood up again, walking toward her,

"Logan," Rory said, afraid,

"I'm still hung up on you, Gilmore," He said, placing his hands on either side of her. Rory noticed that he had grown a few inches since they last met. He now was taller then her by at least an inch.

"Logan-" She sighed and Logan rushed, kissing her. It was unexpected and addicting. They went round and round, up in each other's hair, moaning. Rory lifted her head back and Logan pulled her up on the counter.

"Oh god, Tristin," She mumbled and Logan snapped up. Rory also realized what she had said and pursed her mouth, beginning to cry.

_I want to be your last first kiss_

Logan had ruined it all. Tainted it just for a few minutes of a mind-dizzying high.

Usually, Logan would've walked away, after she said some other man's name. But Rory was crying and Logan did love her.

"I'm sorry," He whispered, putting her back down. She slapped him, still crying.

"Please leave," Rory whispered. Logan nodded and left, hanging his head in shame.

_I want to be your last first kiss._

_First kiss._

_First._

Rory's eyes shot up and she stood up straight in the dead of night. Logan had kissed her before Tristin came along. Tristin was still her last first. That reassured her some, but not a lot.

Why was she trying to justify Logan's actions? Why did she hug Logan? Why was Logan starting to occupy her mind as much as Tristin had? Why were Logan's kisses so intoxicating?

Rory pulled out her cell, and dialed his number, shaking back and fourth.


	2. First dance

I know, I'm bad at updating. Don't worry, I'll get better at this! I was just recovering from seeing Lorelai and Chris in the same bed, most likely naked together! Not a good image! Still trying to convince self that was a dream.

However, self has been further saddened with the news of motherboard Amy Sherman Palladino and her husband quitting Gilmore Girls. Am very nervous about the upcoming season.

However, I was pleased to see that Matt Czuchry's hanging around for 13 more episodes of the new season, despite that Logan is in London.

No, I am not a current fan of Literati. No, Jess will not be in the story, and same goes for Dean, that scumbag

(Referring only to Dean and not the gorgeous actor, Jared Padalecki-who would probably also call Dean a scumbag-who I adore as Sam on Supernatural, along with Jensen Ackles as Dean-in Supernatural, not GG).

This is a story where a Trory story has already bloomed and shriveled, leaving space for a Rogan romance to unfold in the future with some tangles left from the Trory bit.

Am sorry for the rambling and well aware that author notes aren't supposed to be posted, but I felt guilty, and even more so, when I write that I cannot post any more for another month, due to being out of the country and away from my beloved Internet.

Cheers!

Disclaimer-I do not posses any part of Gilmore Girls (If I did, JAVA JUNKIE 4EVA-not to be a total teenybopper and write horribly-but I love love love love love love love-you get my point-Luke and Lorelai!) at the moment, nor will I in the future.

If there was an actual job reading fanfiction chapters, just for the disclaimers, I call dibs.

ABCD

_"Rory," Tristin shook her awake, his blue eyes looking into hers, smiling. Rory stood up, a little dazed and very conscious of the fact she had little to none clothing on._

_  
"Coffee," She mumbled, not quite registering everything just yet._

_"Here," Tristin handed her the steaming mug, smiling._

_"Did we?" Rory made a gesture showing what she thought they had done. Tristin laughed and shook his head._

_"You were hammered, Miss Gilmore," He teased, "I was the gentleman and made sure you went to bed, alone, albeit after a very entertaining drunken strip dance from Chicago. Don't worry, I didn't see anything inappropriate," He smiled and kissed her lightly on the cheek, "And I slept on the couch, Sleeping Beauty. Plus-"_

_  
"Tristin," Rory smiled, "Shut up and kiss me,"_

_Tristin smiled, "I've always wanted you to say that to me,"_

_"Still talking," Rory said, giggling. She leaned in and kissed him softly._

_"Well, I hope that was one hell of a first date for you, Mary, cause it was for me," Tristin said, in between kisses, "And I don't plan on leaving,"_

_"Good," Rory laughed_

"Be good," Rory warned them. Allie was wearing his favorite pair of jeans that reeked of boy and they were a little big on him, so his Spiderman underwear waistband could be easily seen. Rory had given up on pulling his pants up and Allie was too impatient with belts.

"Is Bobby coming?" Allie asked. He was fond of his oldest brother, even if Bobby was only a half brother.

"No, Bobby and Mandy had to go back to Canada," Rory said, "They'll be back for Thanksgiving. I want you to meet a good friend of mine,"

"Oh god," Scout sighed, "Mom, is this a _date_?" Scout ran a hand through his hair, clearly rattled. Allie seemed unaffected by the news, though.

"No, this is dinner with an old friend," Rory said, "And this dinner will go off without a hitch. That means no pranks, Scout. And no burping at the table, Allie."

"Who me?" Allie smiled, "I'm the perfect boy,"

Rory sighed. Allie was a handful, and Scout seemed more grounded. Whenever Allie was running around, half naked, screaming Indian war chants, Scout would be the one to catch him and make him put on some pants, while teaching Allie some more therapeutic chants.

"Who's cooking?" Scout asked

"Domino's," Rory said wryly, "Now, Allie, put on a shirt. The polo shirt that Grandma Emily gave you, and I'd like it if you wore the tan slacks as well,"

Allie sighed and looked down at his chest, where he had carved "ALLIE RULES" in blue semi-permanent paint. It had been on there for three days and Rory had given up on getting rid of it. Besides, Allie's Sharpie tattoos had disappeared in a week or less.

"Fine," He sighed and went to do as his mother said. Allie knew for sure it was a date, and to be honest, he did want someone to be his daddy, even if it couldn't be his real daddy. So for that, Allie would look nice.

"Scout, my muse," Rory smiled, looking him over,

"I'll put on a collared shirt," Scout laughed, "The white one and the blue slacks, huh?"

"And comb Allie's hair," Rory said, looking at the time, "I'm going to get dressed," She kissed him on the cheek, "Seriously, Scout, be good,"

---

Logan whistled, stopping when he noticed a flower cart. The man turned to him smiling,

"Want a flower, son?" He asked

"Yeah, yeah," Logan smiled, "I'd like a sunflower. Just one," He said, pointing to it, grinning.

"Of course, son," The man handed Logan the flower, "Have a good night,"

"You too," Logan smiled and tipped the man, whistling the rest of the way to Rory's place.

He checked his watch, seeing that he was three minutes late. That was a bit early, by Gilmore time, but Logan pressed her button anyway.

"Yeah?" This was the voice of a boy, her son, perhaps. Logan was relieved he had remembered to get gifts for Rory's kids.

"Cable," Logan said cheerfully.

"Mom!" Scout yelled, "It's the cable-guy!"

Rory came out of the bathroom, wearing a blue sundress and fixing her hair up.

"No! I'm not done yet! Let him up and keep Logan entertained for the next five minutes!" Rory frowned, seeing Scout's messy hair, "Honey-"

"I'll fix it," Scout said, smiling. He buzzed Logan up, stabbing the button. Allie was hopping around as usual, giggling like mad.

"Allie, go set the table," Scout said, sighing. Allie nodded and got the good silverware and cups. They hadn't used this stuff since Rory invited Grandma Emily and Grandfather to have dinner with them once. Now Grandma Emily was suffering from a stroke and Grandfather had no time for anything else but care of his wife.

Usually whenever Nana, Pop-Pop, and their Aunt April and Charlie came over, they would go out to eat. Sometimes Aunt G.G came along, but that was rarer the Tristin walking through the door again.

Logan came in, his hair slightly mussed from the wind. He was wearing a heavy overcoat and an informal suit underneath. A lumpy bag under his arm and a sunflower in his hand spoke volumes to Scout.

_"Rory?" Tristin closed the door. Instead of seeing his luminous wife, his eyes fell on then-five year old Scout._

_"Daddy!" Scout had screamed, excited to see him and toddled over, hugging his legs._

_"Scout-sie!" Tristin laughed and dropped everything, picking up his son and hugging him while spinning around, "How's my boy?"_

_"I lost another tooth," Scout beamed, "Pop-Pop says that the Tooth Fairy might not give me a quarter this time because I drank too much coffee,"_

_"Sounds like Luke," Tristin chuckled, "And I'm sure you'll get more then a lousy quarter from Miss Tooth Fairy," He kissed Scout on the forehead, "Where's your mother?"_

_"Walking with Allie," Scout said, smiling. His eyes lit up, "Do you have another surprise, Daddy?"_

_"Yes," Tristin smiled, "I am going to give Mommy this sunflower," Tristin held it up, "Because it is the anniversary of our wedding. And Mommy and I are going to a nice restaurant while you and Mr. Allie are going to be with Luke and Nana Lorelai,"_

"Scout, right?" Logan asked, smiling, "You look very handsome, like your grandfather,"

"Never heard that before," Scout said, smiling

"Richard was a dignified guy, always did the right thing and didn't believe in scamming people," Logan smiled, "I hope you share these qualities?"

"Grandfather would be happy to hear that," Scout said, smiling, "Usually everyone compares me to my father,"

"Why not?" Logan asked, "You and DuGrey have a lot in common, obviously. But something, some quality..." Logan shrugs, "Forget it. Where's the lovely lady?"

"Getting ready for dinner," Scout smiled, hands stuffed in his pockets, "So, you knew my father?"

"Of him," Logan said softly, "A friend of mine, good mate, Finn Morgan, attended military school with him. Finn always spoke well of your father and he seemed like a good man, if I couldn't already tell by the wife he hooked up," Logan flashed a smile, showing he was slightly uneasy about this topic.

"So uh, the sunflower?" Scout smiled, "Mom still cries every time she sees one. Dad used to give her a sunflower every time he came home from Iraq. She would throw out the old one and replace it with the new. Scout pointed to the vase that was by the window. A very old flower that was shrinking, was still in the glass.

Logan looked at the flower he got, brows furrowed.

"I'll get rid of it," Scout said, taking the flower from Logan, smiling. He walked over the garbage can and dumped it down the chute.

Allie hopped into the foyer and beamed brilliantly at seeing Logan. He smiled and stepped in front of the older man's path. Not that Logan had moved since entering the apartment.

"My name's Allie. Are you Mom's friend?"

"Yes," Logan smiled and held out the bag, pulling out a present, "I heard you had a birthday recently,"

Allie gasped and took the present, unwrapping it right away. It turned out to be a FireDragon Lego set. The one that Allie secretly had his eye on.

"My godsons are begging their father for that thing," Logan explained, "They're about your age, so I thought-" He frowned, seeing that Allie hadn't moved, "Do you not like it? Cause you can exchange it if-"

"No no!" Allie smiled, "I love it! Thank you, Mom's friend,"

"My name is Logan," He laughed, smiling and took Allie's hand.

"Even if you hadn't given me a present, I still would've liked you Logan," Allie said thoughtfully, "But I want the present, so I'm keeping it," Allie turned to Scout,

"What's that, Allie?" Scout asked

"Birthday present," Allie smiled, "I got my Lego set! The one I was planning to ask Mom for at Christmas. Now I can ask her for the WaterDragon and Logan for the EarthDragon. Mom!" Allie ran to his mom's room, to show Rory the present.

"Wow," Rory laughed, coming out, putting an earring in her ear, "Looks like you scored big with Allie,"

"Well, what kid doesn't like Legos?" Logan asked, "You look stunning, Ace," He added in a softer tone. Rory smiled and Allie looked at them. He was really only five years old when it happened, but he remembered one thing strongly.

_"Allie-gator, are you ready?" Rory bent to his level, brushing his then long bangs out of his eyes, "I wish Tristin had remembered to take you to the barbershop though," She frowned, "Now, you and Scout-" Rory broke off to fix Scout's hair as well._

_"Mom!" Scout scowled and put it back the way it was and the way it had been almost forever, short, spiked, and messy._

_"Sorry, Scout. Now, you two are going to hold Paris's dress, and walk at the same time. Like Daddy showed you yesterday, okay?" She asked_

_Allie nodded and saw Tristin who put a finger to his lips, winking. Tristin silently walked up to them, where Rory was fussing with his hair, Scout stifling giggles. Tristin smiled and started to gently tickle Rory, who jumped and almost attacked him. Holding her arms, Tristin relented and pulled her in for a sweet short kiss._

_"Take the first dance with me, babe?" He asked, smiling, "I also want the second, third, and fourth,"_

_"Pig," Rory teased, "My lovable Tristin-pig,"_

_"Oink-oink," Tristin kissed his wife again, his two boys making "eww" sounds._

Allie hadn't seen Rory so simply happy with another man since his father was alive. She didn't laugh as much, unless she was with Logan. And Logan had a nickname for her. Ace. Allie was indeed content with Logan.

Scout however, didn't see it. He felt more threatened then anything else. Being eleven, Scout knew that Logan wasn't going to replace his father and never would, but he didn't want someone else to replace him. His status in the family for keeping both Rory and Allie sane, something he had stepped up to, once Tristin had passed on. What would happen to him if Rory didn't need him? If Allie didn't need him? He didn't want someone else to make them happy. That was _his_ job.

The doorbell rang and Rory said softly, "That's dinner. You guys can take a seat. I'll get the pizza,"

Allie took Logan by the hand, pulling him over to the table. "Sit next to me!" Allie said, smiling. Logan took the seat and Scout got mad, because he was supposed to sit next to Allie. He was supposed to entertain Allie. Allie was supposed to want _him_. It was starting already and Scout didn't like it. Not one bit.

"That was my dad's seat," Scout said gravely, "I usually sit there,"

"So what?" Allie asked, defiantly. Sit there. Logan's sitting next to me.

"Fine," Scout said, "Let Mom be uncomfortable, because he's sitting where I sit, and where Dad used to sit!" He said it softly enough that Rory didn't hear, but loud enough to get his message across.

"You know what?" Logan asked, "I'll sit over-"

"No," Allie said, eyes darkening, "Stay there. Scout's just trying to get his way,"

"Fine," Scout sat, his eyes darkening as well. Rory came in with the pizza and frowned, seeing her kids glare at each other.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Allie's just being difficult, Mom," Scout said,

"Allie's just being difficult, Mom," Allie mimicked, annoyed

"Allie-gator, Mr. Scout," Rory said, frowning, "Remember what I asked earlier that had to do with docking allowances for a month?"

Both boys sat up and mumbled, "Sorry," to each other before becoming better company. I didn't stop Scout from talking about Tristin as much as he could and Allie brusquely from reminding Scout that their father was dead.

Rory was fed up and Logan constantly on guard. By the end of dinner, Rory told Scout to wash dishes and Allie to rinse while she and Logan went out to buy ice-cream for all of them, just to get a break from the quietly-bickering boys.

After a few minutes of silence, Rory said, "Why did I do this, Logan?"

"Do what?" Logan asked, confused

"Invite you to dinner," She said,

"It wasn't that bad," Logan said

"Logan, do you remember when we first started seriously dating. You took me to you parent's place and your mother said in front of me that I wasn't good enough for you?"

"She had it worded wrong," Logan said, smiling, "She meant to say that I wasn't good enough for you. She had downed three vodkas that night, remember?"

"That night," Rory said, ignoring Logan's comment, "I used to think was the worst night I would ever encounter with a date. Tonight just topped it,"

"Well, maybe the part where Allie burst out yelling that Tristin was dead so Scout should stop telling me about all the awards he won was bad," Logan said thoughtfully

"I think the stinker was when Scout sneezed on your pizza and Allie threw a pepperoni at him," Rory said, leaning closer to him, "Do you think dating each other again is a good idea Logan?"

"Well, if you don't want a date, I can probably convince Samantha to marry me if I throw in an extra carat on her ring," Logan said wryly, "I'd like to be with you though,"

Rory hugged him, smiling, and she laced hands with him.

_"If it isn't Miss Mary Muffin," Tristin teased, holding a muffin up to her, "Or should I say Mrs. Mary DuGrey?"_

_"What?" Rory asked, confused, and took a better look at the muffin. It had a simple diamond ring in the middle. Rory took it out, and attached to it was a strip of paper stating: "The future lies on your finger,"_

_She gasped, "That's so not clichéd, Tristin. I would've expected fireworks and airplanes spelling it out,"_

_"I like originality," Tristin said, I'll do the fireworks and airplane bit if you want, but there are other Mary's in the world, though you're the only one for me,"_

_"Well, you're my first Romeo," She teased, kissing him, "I'll marry you, but only because of your fabulous coffee-making skills,"_

_"I wouldn't have it any other way,"_

"Logan, I like you. I really, really like you," Rory said softly, "I'm pretty sure I could grow to love you as much as I once did and even more so, but there's my boys. Allie adores you, but Scout," She frowned, "I worry about Scout more then I've ever worried about Tristin when he was off being patriotic,"

"Give it time, Ace," Logan said, smiling, interlacing his fingers with hers, "What X-Box games does the kid like? Need For Speed? Halo?"

Rory laughed and looked at him, smiling. A man was singing for money in the distance and Logan tossed in ten dollars in his case. Suddenly the man's voice became stronger and Logan laughed, stopping and held out his free hand.

"Care for a dance, Ace?"

They were three steps away from the door. Scout and Allie were of course, spying on them. Logan was now twirling with Rory, and she was laughing. Allie could see how her eyes sparkled and he smiled. He liked Logan and he loved it when his mom was so happy, her eyes sparkled.

Scout could see nothing but Logan's dirty hands inching closer to his beloved mother's behind, for he couldn't bring himself to say the actual word at that moment. Logan seemed like he was being a jerk and Rory was too caught up in his hypnotic spell. Aggravated at all their spins and twirls, Scout walked away, saying,

"Mom's supposed to dance with Dad,"

Allie rolled his eyes and looked down at the couple, before closing the window, smiling.

"Just the first one," He whispered

WXYZ

Happy summer!


	3. First smile

Ahh, Another chapter done. So sorry for the long long wait! But I was caught up with other things, like vacations. And I know that this will probably suck, but yes, I have another vacation, which means that I can't post the next chapter until August.

Disclaimer-I disclaim anything associated with Gilmore Girls, because as far as I'm concerned, that show is going down faster then an anvil. Except for the hot hot hot Gilmore Guys. Even though they are starting to fall too, with all the horrible drama going on. WHY CAN'T LORELAI AND LUKE JUST BE TOGETHER! The same question is posed toward Rory and Logan. And Rory and Tristin. And Rory and Jess. And Rory and-JUST STOP ME NOW! There are too many choices for Rory's perfect boyfriend! Except Dean. Anyone who likes Dean is not a friend of mine. Anyone who likes Jared Padalecki, however...giggles.

No, this is not a Trogan. As the chapters continue, Tristin will fade out and Logan will be all in...I hope. I'm worried that I'm using Tristin as a dividers between events.

------------

Logan entered Finn's house. As usual it was a mess. There were toy cars and discarded papers everywhere. He could hear giggles coming from the living room. Peeking in from the small foyer, Logan saw two of Finn's boys, Miles and Deacon, eating sandwiches and watching a cartoon.

"Logan!" Sawyer, the youngest boy, with his mother's red hair, had spotted him, "DAAD! LOGAN'S HEEERE!" He then walked into the living room and took half of the sandwich Miles had offered him.

"Sawyer! What did I say about screaming?" Jill Morgan came out, wearing an apron, and not much else. She didn't seem to care though, this far in her pregnancy when everything made her either really hot or cold.

"Hey Jill," Logan smiled, "What's the verdict? Another football player for Finn?"

"I don't play American football, Logan mate," Finn said, coming as if out of nowhere, a little frazzled, "Jill, I thought you were going for a walk with Maggie?"

"I was, but it seems so cold out," Jill said, sighing, "Plus I get worried when the boys are alone with you. The house is enough of a mess," She gestured to the hallway overrun with newspapers and Tonka trucks.

Finn pecked her on the cheek and embraced her, his hand on her tummy, "Baby's kicking, Logan,"

"It's going to be a girl this time," Jill said to Finn, "I can't take another little boy who leaves the toilet seat up,"

"I haven't done that in a long time!" One of the boys yelled from the living room, scandalized

"I was referring to your father!" Jill yelled back, smiling, "Baby-sit my husband while I go jogging with a friend, will you Logan?" She asked

"Anything for Logan Jr.," Logan said, smiling.

"Ha ha. No." Jill said, putting on a coat, "I'm going to go next door, where Maggie is,"

"I'll walk you over, dear. Logan, watch them. They're like pack rats," Finn warned, helping his wife out.

Logan nodded. It had come as a surprise to all of them that Finn was getting married. To the lovely Jill Baker, who he still seemed very much in love with, was a good choice. Finn had played the wild child part to perfection in college, but now he was 'Big Daddy' and loved every bit of it.

Colin had gotten married a few years ago as well. He and Paris were expecting a boy in the fall and their little girl was toddling around, babbling about her da-da and ma-ma.

Logan felt he hadn't changed though. Colin was living the life his father had planned for him. Marry a socialite, get heir, work ass off on family business. Finn was the opposite.

Finn had never been from money. His brother, Thad, however, was a multi-billionaire and paid for all of Finn's education. Then Jill had come along and wowed Finn with her mysterious red hair and big brown eyes that Finn loved. They had a large family, a mortgage on their house, and Finn was happier then he had been with the numerous girls in college that were after his brother's well earned money.

Deacon was the oldest, and Logan's godchild. Or was he Colin's and Logan's was Miles? It was confusing at times with the two of them looking so alike. At least Logan knew Sawyer was Sawyer because of his distinctive red hair while the other two were more mops of reddish brown.

"Hey what's up, little men?" Logan asked, high fiving green eyed Deacon.

"Not much," Miles said, smiling, "Daddy says that I can get a dog when our brother's five,"

"I thought Sawyer was eight?" Logan asked, confused. He knew Deacon was definitely twelve and Miles was ten.

"He is," Deacon said, "Miles means our new brother,"

"I thought the sonogram said girl?" Logan asked

"It's been wrong three times," Deacon said wryly, "This time, Mom didn't even want to know the sex, but Dad found out and told us it was a boy. Mom just says girl in hope for a girl,"

"Sounds like Jill," Logan smiled, "How's Finn taking the pregnancy?"

"He likes to go out every Friday night with Colin and drink beer," Miles said

"He did that before Mom was pregnant," Deacon said, rolling his eyes, "Dad's not getting a lot of sleep and Mommy's always hungry,"

"Sounds like Jill's in her third trimester to me," Logan commented

"Plus Dad and Mom are worried about Aunt Rory," Sawyer said, "She's dating a man,"

All three boys giggled like mad.

"Actually," Logan smiled, "Rory is dating yours truly,"

"No," Sawyer said, astonished

"No way in hell!" Deacon added

"Strong language from an eleven year old," Logan warned, smiling

"I'm back!" Finn yelled, slamming the door. Everyone was quiet and Finn frowned,

"Logan what'd you tell them? Which story and was I naked?"

"No stories this time," Logan smiled, "I have to go, I'll be late for my date. I really only came to let you know that I'm dating a very hot number,"

"Oh yeah?" Finn asked

The boys snickered and he whipped around to them and back to Logan,

"And the little men know this woman? That narrows it down,"

"We're not little!" Sawyer yelled

"Yes, and it's a secret," Logan said, looking pointedly at them, "Be good boys,"

He handed them each a five dollar bill, and knew Finn wouldn't dare do the same. Jill was like a panther when it came to bribery. The boys were like Swiss banks though. You could tell them anything, as long as you paid up.

"Gotta go," Logan tousled Sawyer's hair, and walked off, beaming.

He decided then that he wanted happiness over an endless string of girls.

_"Paris, do I look okay?" Rory was wearing jeans with a hole in them and a tank top, her hair blown dried straight. She put on a dark blue sweater at the last moment and Paris looked boredly at her_

_"Why are you so nervous on some date with DuGrey? He's wanted to bed you since Chilton, I doubt he cares what you look like,"_

_"Well," Rory put an earring in, looking in the mirror to make sure her hair was perfect, "Do you want me to spend another night with you and Doyle?"_

_"Have fun!" Paris said, eating another chip and reading the newspaper again, "And I'd wear sneakers instead of heels with these jeans. More sensible,"_

_Rory smiled and took Paris' opinion. She had a feeling that Tristin was going to take her dancing and she wanted to be as comfortable as possible. Salsa. Rory felt like the salsa tonight._

_Someone knocked three times on the door, five minutes after the scheduled time. Rory would've been happy with another minute, and stabbed herself in the earlobe twice before getting the hoop in. Stumbling to the door, she opened it to find Tristin smiling._

_  
"I'll wait three minutes, Mary," He said, holding out three bouquets, "One for Rory, one for Mary, and one for my date,"_

_"Thank you," Rory said, "No roses huh?"_

_"I like to be my own man," Tristin said, smiling, "I got Rory the yellow daisies, because she seems like she wants nothing more then to read in a daisy field. I got Mary the daffodils, because they seem very innocent like her, but still full of beauty. And my date got sunflowers because that's her favorite flower,"_

_"Please stop referring to me as three people, Tris," Rory smiled, albeit pleased at the attention he was befalling on her._

"Paris," Rory took a deep breath, looking in the mirror, "This is my first actual date with a man since my husband died. How do I look?"

Paris looked at her, "Where you going?"

"Probably somewhere fancy where he'll order the most expensive champagne," Rory said, putting her hair up and trying different poses,"

"Do I know the man?"

"We went to Yale with him," Rory said, smiling, "I believe he and you are personally acquainted

Paris frowned, "Does Colin know him?"

Rory shrugged, though she knew that answer perfectly well. Paris stood up in shock.

"Rory, Marty? Really? He's so-" She wrinkled her face, "_normal_. You've always liked the bad boys with a sweet side,"

"That is not true," Rory said, putting on a pair of diamond earrings. The same ones that Logan had given to her for their second anniversary. She hoped he would notice.

"Let's review," Paris said, "Dean,"

"He wasn't a bad boy," Rory said, laughing

"Oh? So he didn't have an affair?" Paris smiled, and Rory sighed, nodding. "I rest my case," She walked to Rory's other side, "Jess,"

"He cleaned up," Rory defended, "He's got his own bookshop, and a girlfriend. They're pretty serious, last I heard,"

"But when you were his girlfriend, he left you to go to California,"

"Fine," Rory sighed

"Then Logan," Paris said, "The boy that sunk his yacht,"

"Then Tristin," Rory smiled, "He was a lieutenant when we met and didn't do a single bad thing,"

"But in high school, he stole money, money that he didn't need," Paris said thoughtfully, "And he killed himself to save other people, disregarding what you said,"

Rory got a little mad at that,

"He would've died either way, Paris. And it's not Marty," She slipped the other earring in and the doorbell rang, signaling Logan's arrival.

Paris grinned and ran toward the door. Rory tried to stop her, but she had already flung it open. Logan was at the other side, holding a bouquet of different sorts of flowers.

"Paris? Does Colin know that his pregnant wife who's supposed to be on bedrest is opening doors and terrorizing her best friend? I would think that would be very harmful to a baby,"

"Exactly," Rory said, smiling, "Go lie down on the couch and Scout's around here somewhere in case you need something,"

"Don't tell Colin where I am," Paris hissed to Logan, "He's such a baby,"

Rory closed the door, lips threatening to start laughing. Logan looked at the door and shuddered.

"Probably not a good time to tell her that Colin's coming, huh?"

"How'd he figure it out?" Rory asked, laughing

"He put a marker in Paris' Palm Pilot that works as a GPS system," Logan said, smiling and handed her the flowers, "I didn't get any sunflowers,"

"But sunflowers are my favorite," Rory said, confused, "You know that,"

"Scout kinda scared me off of sunflowers, after-" Logan gestured to her door, "The vase with the really old flower,"

"What?" Rory asked, "Logan, that's a flower that _Finn _gave me. I just like sunflowers and whenever I get another one, I put it in that vase. And Finn gave me the flower because I had rushed Jill to the hospital and it turned out that she had Braxton Hicks, about two weeks ago,"

Rory reopened the door and Logan saw, sure enough that there was a new flower in it, this one looking in much better shape.

"Next time, sunflowers," Logan said, cheerfully

"Next time, don't listen to my boys," Rory said, smiling, "Scout's still a bit overprotective of his mother,"

"Why wouldn't he be?" Logan asked, "She's a looker," They both laughed and walked into the car

"We are going to?" Rory asked, looking at Logan

"Some cafe," Logan shrugged, smiling, "I know a few nice places in Soho,"

_"Where are we going, Tristin?" Rory asked_

_"Picnic," Tristin smiled, driving his Jeep, "I have bread, wine, pasta, and cake-coffee cake, don't worry," He winked and she blushed, smiling_

_"There are ants there, you know," Rory said, looking at the patches of grass they were passing by._

_  
"I don't think so," Tristin said thoughtfully, parking in front of the harbor, "Never heard of ants on a boat," He grinned at Rory's look of awe, "I take it, you want to eat first then sail, Miss Gilmore?"_

_  
"Are you kidding?" Rory asked, "Totally sail first! Then eat!"_

_"Yes, Captain Gilmore," Tristin teased, pulling out the basket and Rory grinned_

_"Captain Gilmore? I could get used to that," She laughed, "Which boat is yours?"_

_"That one," Tristin said, pointing to a motorboat that wasn't small nor giant in size. It seemed exactly right and Tristin had named it-much to Rory's amusement-MARY._

_"She's gorgeous, huh?" Tristin asked, smiling, untying the boat as Rory boarding, giggling._

_"Whoa," Rory said, looking at the water as it became darker, with the sun setting, "Tristin, are you sure you know how to get back?"_

_"Well, I was thinking about killing the engine and just staying here til morning," Tristin said, shrugging, "There's a nice bed down there and we still have some wine,"_

_"You're right," Rory smiled, "I can take the bed, and you can take the water. It looks comfy, huh?"_

_"Cute," Tristin said, laughing, "But seriously, I do have enough food to live out here for a few days,"_

_  
"Have you done that before?" Rory asked_

_"Once, but my mother called around midnight, so that doesn't really count," Tristin admitted, "And I don't have enough gas for us to do that routine for right now, anyway,"_

_"This was a nice first date, Tristin," Rory admitted_

_"Let's hope there's more," He said, smiling, "First is just the beginning, Mary,"_

Rory woke up the next morning, all smiles. She felt a body next to hers, and panicked, the endings of last night a little fuzzy. Pulling down the cover, she saw that Allie was curled up into a little ball, snoring.

"Holden Atticus DuGrey," Rory laughed and kissed him on the forehead, relieved it wasn't Logan. She got out, and pulled on her robe, smiling like a loony.

Scout was in the kitchen, sipping a mug of coffee. Seeing his mother, he held out a mug to her, smiling stonily.

"What is it now?" Rory asked, not in the mood for guessing games, "Is it still Logan?"

"How do know he's not just a rebound?" Scout asked, after a long pause. Rory could tell he was struggling with his feelings.

"I don't know," Rory shrugged, smiling, "Logan has this ability to make me smile. Your dad did too. I guess I just missed waking up in the morning with a smile like this," She laughed, unable to help herself

"He's not Dad, Mom!" Scout burst out before he could help himself. Looking down, the young boy sighed, "I'm sorry, I'm just-" Scout took a deep breath,

"Scout Heathcliff DuGrey," Rory was unable to speak for a long moment, just looking at her ashamed son. Scout was staring at the ground, not really wanting to talk.

"Look Mom, can I just go?" He asked, "I'm going to the park," He held up his cell, tucking it in his pocket before leaving. Rory sighed, putting his mug in the dishwasher before wiping away a few tears.

"Tristin," She mumbled, staring at a picture of Tristin with Scout and Allie, grinning like a maniac, "I'm not replacing you, am I?" She stroked the border of the frame, biting her lip, "Was it the right thing to do? Getting together with Logan?"

"Mommy," Allie was standing at her doorframe, adjusting to the morning, "Daddy told me to do what makes me happy," He said simply, "I remember that," Yawning, the little boy trod over to the couch and turned on the TV, watching The Fairly Oddparents, upside down.

"Logan does make me happy," Rory said, smiling again. Her eyes fell on a picture of her from Yale with the "gang."

Finn and Jill were in the center, Jill's tummy bloated with Deacon inside. Colin was carrying Paris on his back and she was laughing-that was the first time Rory had ever been shocked of a picture with Paris in it-due to the fact that Colin had sedated her a few minutes before, with the worry that she was going to snap from the tension of finals. Logan was giving Finn rabbit ears and Rory was on the other side, laughing at something, looking at Logan with that same beatific smile on her face.

With that, Rory made up her mind. She grabbed her keys and glanced at Allie, hesitating. It was a well known rule to _never _leave Allie behind. However Allie hadn't had his three bowls of Cocoa Puffs yet and he was hell to deal with before that, not to mention incredibly slow and messy. Groaning, Rory dropped her keys back on the counter.

She would usually call him, but Scout wasn't picking up his phone and Rory knew full well why. That meant someone had to get him.

Rory didn't trust her neighbors with Scout, Paris was in house confinement after Colin had basically dragged her home, and Finn had to be on Jill-Alert, not to mention the three boys. This was probably the first sucky thing that Rory had thought about Paris and Jill both expecting in the same week since she discovered the news. Her mother was all the way in Stars Hollow with Luke, and it was their week with April.

That left either work or Logan. Work didn't like Scout after he shorted the electricity by accident. There was Jess, and even though he got along the best with Scout of all males-not counting dead ones and Luke-he did have a life separate of Rory, with Christiana. Plus the whole living in California thing.

Logan was left and she knew that Scout disliked the man. However, no one could deal with Allie in the mornings except his mother and father. That was the reason after all, that four nannies had quit after a week with the loving Allie.

Rory sighed and dialed, biting her lip. Half of her wanted him to answer and the other half wanted him to go to voice mail.

"Hey Ace," Logan greeted, smiling, "I was thinking about calling you, seeing if you wanted to go for a picnic in the park?"

"Well, that sounds nice," Rory said, "And under normal circumstances, I would, but-" She hesitated

"Rory?" Logan said, teasing her

"I need a favor," Rory blurted out, "Scout's at Washington Square Park and I have to stay here with Allie. He's really steamed and I'm worried about him,"

"Say no more," Logan smiled, "I'll go grab the short guy and drag him home," Logan hung up, putting his coat on, and checking for his keys and wallet.

_Rory was tired after a long day at work. Falling into the bed, she curled up into a little ball, waiting for sleep to come and claim her._

_"Hey Mary, looking good," Said a familiar voice, one Rory hadn't heard in weeks_

_"Tristin!" She screamed, astonished to see him, "Oh my god!" She ran over, hugging him "How did?"_

_  
"Flirting with the deployment officer gets you extra vacation days," Tristin said, laughing, "How's my little guy doing in there?" He asked, patting her tummy, "Got a name yet?"_

_  
"Yes," She smiled, "Atticus Darcy,"_

_  
"No," Tristin laughed, "Are you aware of your unusual love of To Kill a Mockingbird and literary buff dudes? Our last kid was named Scout Heathcliff, after all,"_

_"Which you tolerated, because Heathcliff was a tortured soul," Rory pointed out, "So that made him manly,"_

_"No, it made the name sound better, considering that Scout is the name of a girl," Tristin said, grinning, "Let me pick this time, babe,"_

_"Fine, but we're keeping Atticus," Rory said, "I like Atticus," She smiled, her eyes glazed and Tristin laughed_

_"I bet you do, Mary," He teased, "And for the record, I was thinking about Holden. That guy helped me through some stuff in military school,"_

_"Atticus Holden," Rory said thoughtfully, "I like it," She laughed and kissed him again, "Will you be here again in five months?" She asked_

_"Rory," Tristin smiled, "I'm home for two years before they ship me off again,"_

_Rory screamed so loudly that Scout came running. He smiled too, seeing his father and ran to hug the man that had visited them five times only._

_"Hey Mr. Scout," Tristin said, smiling, "Daddy's home, and Daddy's staying here for two whole years,"_

_"Daddy," Scout said, as if he couldn't believe it, "My daddy's back,"_

Logan had looked all over Washington Square, unable to find Scout. He frowned and walked into the shops and places circling it, asking people about Scout. As he passed an alley, he spotted a boy with spiked blond hair with a couple of friends, all huddled together.

Logan walked closer, and it was clear as day, Rory's Scout. Also, he could see Deacon, oddly enough. There was smoke in the middle of the huddle and Logan's eyes turned wide. He rushed toward them, and the young kids jumped. One boy had a joint and stomped it on the ground running. Scout and Deacon stayed still, nervous. Logan spotted a flash of paper behind Deacon's back and grabbed it. PLAYBOY, the cover crowed, showing a lovely looking woman, baring almost all her glory.

Logan scoffed, "Goddammit. You two are eleven! Eleven," He sighed,

"I'm twelve and it wasn't pot," Deacon said quietly, "Just a regular cigarette," He and Scout were looking at the ground.

"That's supposed to make it better?" Logan asked, "Who the hell gives an twelve year old a cigarette?" He glared at them, frowning, "Go on!"

Deacon sighed, "One of our friend's stole one of his dad's cigarettes and magazines. We just-"

"Just what?" Logan asked, "Wanted to see what it tasted like? What it felt like to be a smoker?"

"We didn't take a smoke," Deacon added, "Just looked at the pictures,"

"Promise me?" Logan asked, looking at Deacon, "You're like a son to me, Deacon,"

"I promise," Deacon said

Logan bent near his mouth, "Open your mouth, kid,"

Deacon sighed and Logan took a whiff. Enough to know that the kid had smoked.

"How about you, Scout? Going to lie to me too?" Logan asked, angry

Scout opened his mouth and Logan smelled it, surprised when there was mostly mouthwash and coffee. Sort of like his mother's.

"Scout didn't take a smoke," Deacon said, defending his friend, "He was just mad about something,"

Scout nodded, looking at Logan, eyes glossy.

"Get in the car," Logan said, still angry, "Now!" Deacon jumped and scurried over

Scout looked at him, regarding Logan carefully, "What the hell-" He said, enunciating each word,"-does she see in you?"

"What?" Logan asked, upset

Scout sighed, "I don't like Deacon's friends. I think they're dumb, but I like them better then a man that's trying to push me out,"

Logan stopped him, confused,

"Scout, what?" He asked, "Push you out?"

Scout sighed, "I'm the one who talks to Mom when she's worried about something. I'm the one who's supposed to cheer her up. I'm supposed to be Allie's hero. And I think that you are a nice man Logan, but we already lost a dad I loved very much and I don't know if I could bring myself to love you as well, when you'll leave us too, or make me leave, in the hopes of getting the perfect family. Only need one son, after all, huh?" Scout asked

"Now I could use a smoke," Logan sighed, "Scout, my dad hates me. Thinks I should rot in hell. I'm not lying," Logan said, "I always wanted a dad that played football with me and took notice of me,"

Scout nodded, understanding

"Rory was the first girl and only girl I've ever loved so much that I could imagine a future where I was the dad I wanted to be," Logan smiled, "Still do, you know? But I don't plan on leaving your mother ever again. Not after London," He sighed

"I know about London," Scout said softly, "Mom told me when she first met you. Now she hardly tells me anything,"

"Talk to Rory then," Logan said simply, "I'm pretty sure she doesn't mean half the things she does," He walked ahead of Scout who had a tiny smile on his face

"Hey Logan!" Scout yelled, smiling

Logan turned around

"Wanna play ball next week?" He asked, "I've been meaning to throw around the old pigskin with someone since Bobby went to Canada,"

"Why not?" Logan laughed, "I think this is going to be a decent day after all," He breathed a sigh, "Just hope Jill isn't too upset,"

"I'll walk home," Scout offered, smiling, "You talk to Jill. I'm already scared of her,"

"And you think I'm not?" Logan asked

"She'll probably unleash her fury on Deacon, Logan," Scout said, "You had nothing to do with it, and I'll tell my mother what happened today. Including the Deacon thing," He added.

"Be safe, kid," Logan said, laughing and getting into the car with a quiet Deacon next to him, looking at the ground.

The car drove off and Deacon looked up in the sky sighing.

"That's the first time I've ever liked that guy, Dad," Scout said thoughtfully,

-Just came back, saw this atrocious mistake and thank reviewers for pointing it out! Next one should be up by Monday!


	4. First I Love You

So sorry! I was busy with other things on Monday and Tuesday. But good news! If you haven't checked already, I fixed the little mistake last chapter.

And yes, there might be some background mistakes. The sharper ones will probably catch it. I already know, and to be honest, I don't really wanna change either mistake because I like both versions of My Little Mistake. You can mention it, but rest assured: nothing's happening.

If you see it, write it anyway. It might be a different mistake, but I get another review out of it!

How was everyone's summer, class?

Disclaimer: I disclaim anything to do with David Rosenthal's or Amy Sherman Palladino's Gilmore Girls. This goes for the good fellows at Warner Bros, the CW and ABC as well. I realize this is not a funny disclaimer, but I am too disheartened by the fact that it doesn't air new episodes for another month. This is torture, people! Pure torture.

Deacon was sitting on the couch, looking at the floor. Finn was staring at him, as Logan repeated his story for the third time in quiet tones. Jill was at Maggie's with Miles and Sawyer. She didn't know what was going on with Deacon and his father.

Finn looked at Deacon, frowning, "Why?" He asked, letting that one word hang out there

Deacon looked up at him, nervous, "Everyone else was doing it," He mumbled,

"What?" Finn asked, breaking through the harsh silence, "Deacon Thaddeus Morgan," He warned

"Everyone else was doing it!" Deacon yelled, a few tears glistening down his cheek, showing his fear of his father.

"Go to your room, kid," Finn sighed, unsure of how to deal with this. He didn't like having to punish his kids, but this was serious. Logan could see that Finn was crying a bit too and hugged his dear friend. Deacon was trudging on upstairs, not even trying to argue with his father's word.

"God Logan," Finn sighed, wiping away at his tears, "I'm a horrible father,"

"No," Logan said

"Logan," Finn smiled weakly, "Deacon's been doing this for three months. Three months and I never knew,"

"You had Jill and the other two boys," Logan said, "It wasn't your fault, Finn,"

"I should've told him more about smoking," Finn sighed, "Made him go to the movies with a parent, I don't know,"

"Deacon's a good kid, Finn," Logan said, "You screwed up when you were twelve too,"

"I had a reason," Finn sighed, "My mum was dying from lung cancer and my dad was never around," He looked at Logan sighing again

"You look pale, Finn," Logan frowned, taking in his friend's gaunt look, "Want a beer or something?"

Finn shook his head and Logan was surprised, "Why?"

"Might as well tell you," Finn said, glancing where Deacon was, "You've been my best friend for three decades after all,"

"Fine," Logan smiled

"Do you remember in college when I drank like a fish?" Finn asked,

Logan nodded

"I have liver cancer," He said softly, scratching his head, "My son is a smoker, my wife has bladder problems, Miles is failing math, and Sawyer-something's going to happen to him,"

"Damn Finn," Logan sighed, though he already knew about all the others. He hugged his friend tightly, "Cancer? Are you sure?"

"Don't tell Jill," He said softly, "I don't want to her to have another miscarriage,"

"What are you doing?" Logan asked, "Chemo?"

"I told them that I was waiting until after the baby's born. That's in two weeks, Logan," Finn said, "Jill's having a C-section, because the doctors are worried about the risk of a natural birth to her, since the last two were emergency C-sections,"

"Finn," Logan gripped him, "Damn it,"

"Want to call Colin and throw rocks in the lake, like we did when we were kids?" Finn asked

"Lake's five hours from here," Logan pointed out, tears falling, "Finn, how long have you known? How long has it been there?"

"I've known for three weeks and it's been there for six,"

"Weeks?" Logan asked

"Years," Finn said sheepishly, "My kidneys are failing and I usually go in a few times for dialysis, but I'm waiting for anything dire,"

"Bottom line, you need a new liver," Logan said

"Kidneys are supposed to work themselves out after a transplant," Finn said softly, "I'm on the list, but," He sighed, shaking his head

"Let me help," Logan said, "Thad doesn't even know, does he?"

"Thad pays my medical bills," Finn said softly, nodding his head, "He's paying, but he's not happy about it. Wants me to tell Jill and the boys,"

"How much longer?" Logan asked

"The doctors say not more then five, maybe five and a half," Finn said softly, "Could be anywhere from months to years, though,"

Logan sighed and hugged his friend even harder, crying. Finn was crying too, by now.

"What are you crybabies upset about?" A new voice said, cutting through the air. Both men looked up to see Jill, smiling with Sawyer and Miles giggling. She wasn't smiling as much, seeing that they hadn't cracked a smile yet and seemed distraught.

"What happened?" She asked, "Finn?"

"Well Jill," Finn said, "He uh-" Finn glanced at the two boys on the couch, looking at them, "Logan take Sawyer and Miles out for a while, huh?" He asked, giving Logan some cash

"Will do," Logan said, "And I'm free this weekend, for anything," He said, "_Anything_,"

"Oh god, Finn," Jill said, "Is it your father? Thad? Julie?"

"They're fine," Finn said, "It's Deacon,"

Logan ushered out the two boys, despite their clamors to stay and see what Finn was saying.

"What'd Deacon do?" Miles asked

"Did Dad catch him smoking?" Sawyer asked, "I caught him smoking once,"

"What?" Logan asked

"Shut up, Sawyer!" Miles yelled, eyes flashing

"Sawyer, Miles," Logan frowned, "How long have you known?"

Miles sighed, struggling with brotherly loyalty to doing the right thing, "Sawyer caught him last week, told me, and Deacon blackmailed us into not telling Dad and Mom,"

"Well, I saw Deacon bumming a smoke," Logan said, "Washington Square Park to be exact. I just handed him over to Finn, who's dealing with some things, like telling Jill,"

"I hope Mom doesn't miscarry again," Sawyer said, worried

"Me too, kid," Logan sighed, "Me too,"

His phone beeped and Logan picked up, seeing that it was Rory.

"Hey babe," He greeted, despite the events happenings

"How's Jill taking it?" Rory asked, "I grounded Scout for two weeks,"

"Don't know," Logan said, "I'm walking on the streets with Sawyer and Miles,"

"Bring them over," Rory said softly, "Sawyer and Miles can watch TV with Allie,"

"Fine," Logan sighed, "We're coming,"

"Come on, boys," He said, smiling, "Want to go to Rory's?"

"Sure," Miles said, "But don't tell our parents we knew about Deacon, otherwise Deacon will tell them about my bad math grades and Sawyer's-" Miles frowned, not knowing what Sawyer had done

"He's gonna tell them that I was the one who Super-glued all the food to the refrigerator shelves," Sawyer said miserably

"Finn already knows it was you, kid," Logan said, chuckling, "He told me the story and what a good joke it was. And Miles, he already knows about your math grades, he's thinking about a tutor for you,"

"Oh," Said Miles, "Then don't tell them, because then they'll punish us for not telling them right away,"

"That," Logan sighed, "I won't say anything unless they ask me outright, fair?"

"Fair enough," Sawyer admitted, "Let's go to Rory's!" He added, with a grin.

_"Hello gorgeous," Tristin was leaning against the doorframe, smiling. A baby boy was in his arms, "Where have you been all my life?"_

_"Trying to escape from these awful pick-up lines of yours. No wonder I was your first girlfriend for longer then a year," Rory teased, "Hello Bobby!" She took the little baby from Tristin, cooing over him._

_"I get shot down and you're treating that tiny little thing like he's the Pope?" Tristin asked, smiling, "By the way, Bobby's going to be around all week. Mandy has a modeling gig in L.A. Apparently Big Bob's going to get to see his mommy on the cover of-what was it again, kiddo?" Tristin asked, taking Bobby from Rory._

_"Voa-guh," Bobby clapped his hands, "Foo now!"_

_  
"I don't think I have any baby food," Rory said worriedly, "Just beer, coffee, wine, and a few containers of Chinese food,"_

_"Order a pizza. Just cheese for the little man," Tristin said cheerfully, "Do you mind if Bobby and I camp out here for the weekend?"_

_"Go ahead," Rory sighed, "It feels like you live here as it is,"_

_Tristin thought about that and looked around the place. Somehow, unconsciously, he and Rory had started living together. At least 75 of his clothes were here, and Tristin knew that his favorite razor was next to her bright pink toothbrush. Also, he had a great deal of Bobby's things lying around for when the little guy came to visit._

_"I never pulled down the crib and I just set up the pen for him," Rory said, walking back in with the phone, "I think I even have a few of Bobby's clothes in one of the drawers Paris left here,"_

_Tristin frowned, "Do you have Bobby's sippy cup? The Mickey Mouse one in glittery green?"_

_  
Rory nodded, "It should be in the cupboard along with like three other sippy cups and a few bottles,"_

_"Rory," Tristin smiled, laughing_

_"What?" She asked_

_"We live together, sweetheart. I can't even remember the last time I went home for longer then an hour,"_

_Rory laughed, "Care to make it official, Mr. DuGrey?"_

_Tristin grinned, "You mean that?"_

_"I realized it three months ago, but you have a thing with commitment, so I thought it'd be better if I just hinted around it," Rory shrugged, "I happen to know for a fact that all there is in your apartment is three jeans, a few ugly shirts, and a comb. You've even brought your TV into my place dear and you go grocery shopping for food here,"_

_Tristin roared with laughter, "I love you, Rory," He kissed her gently and Rory pushed him back, smiling._

_"I love you too, but I think that I would like to show you the love when we aren't in front of a baby," She glanced at Bobby, smiling._

_"I'm the first boy to live with you," Tristin smiled_

_"No," Rory shook her head, "I lived with Logan for six months in college. I'm afraid you're number two in this case,"_

Rory opened the door, smiling, yet she looked more harrassed.

"Miles, Sawyer! Allie's watching _Ice Age 2_. Want to watch with him?"

Sawyer runs ahead without a second thought. Miles frowns.

"Cartoons are for babies. Can I hang out with Scout?"

"No, but you can watch _Ice Age 2. _It's almost over and Allie wants to see a Star Wars movie next,"

Miles grinned and walks off too.

Logan looks at Rory and gives his trademark smile, the one where his brown eyes twinkle, his mouth is closed and one end is hooked up. Even though this is Logan's most common smile around and reserved for Rory, Rory still melts inside at the sight of it.

Rory recalls that Tristin's smile didn't have that same effect on her, but he had this way of looking at her that brought the same feelings to her heart.

"So," Logan sighs, thinking of Finn, "You're friends with Finn?"

Rory nodded, "Jill was Tristin's half-sister,"

"DuGrey?" Logan asked, "I thought he was old money,"

She nodded, "He is, but she was an one night stand child. Tristin met her when he was 18. Finn doesn't really know, nor does he know that the red hair was a dye job," Rory explained, smiling

"Looks like Finn's not the only one with a secret," Logan sighed

"Jill's sensitive about it," Rory explained, "She loved Tristin, but their father refused to even see her," Rory frowned, "What's Finn's secret?"

Logan took a deep breath, glancing at where Miles and Sawyer were. Finn wouldn't mind if she knew, long as she was the only one. Logan knew Rory could keep her mouth shut and that Finn would tell Colin in his own time.

"Logan," Rory asked, "You're scaring me,"

"Let's have some coffee and sit down," Logan said, sighing, "I've only found out an hour ago, so I'm still coping with this development,"

Rory nodded, "Go sit down, I'll deal with the drinks and order Chinese,"

"How come I didn't see you at the wedding?" Logan asked, sitting down

Rory was bustling around, from what he could hear. She came back, holding two cups of reheated coffee.

"Allie's doing the ordering," She explained softly, "Tristin and Mandy were still together at the time. I think Mandy may have still been pregnant with Bobby,"

Logan nodded, "But, Finn never really talks about you,"

"Well, Finn and I are good by-association friends," Rory explained, smiling thoughtfully.

_"Rory, you nervous?" Tristin asked, smiling at her, "It's just my sister and her husband,"_

_"Not really," Rory said, rubbing her hands, though she was far from cold. Tristin took one of her hands and walked with her to Eddie's Burgers._

_"This is a very greasy place to meet," Rory commented, looking at the burger bar_

_  
"Well Jill's preggers, so she goes here because they have everything to satisfy her cravings and they won't look at her oddly as she's eating her food," Tristin explained and Rory laughed_

_"Oh, they're late as usual," Tristin sighed, "Oh wait, there's Finn," He was waved over by Finn Morgan who was sitting at one of the tables for fours. Rory was now floored to see Finn and he wasn't exactly carrying a reaction like her's._

_"Tristin, mate," Finn smiled, "Do me a favor and wait for Jill while I meet this lady of yours,"_

_  
"You going to be good, Rory?" Tristin asked, "I have to use the bathroom anyway,"_

_Rory nodded and sits down, across from Finn. As soon as Tristin turned his back she asked,_

_"You're married?"_

_  
Finn nodded, "Jill's preggers with our first kid," He grinned, "Hoping for a boy, but don't tell the little lady,"_

_Rory nodded weakly, "You must be so mad at me,"_

_Finn nodded as well, "Logan's in a bad place, Rory, but here's the way I figure it,"_

_Rory looked at him, nervous._

_"I know that Tristin's crazy about you and I'm the same way about my Jill," Finn smiled, "Logan is my closest friend, but I don't care for straining either relationship, so I'm not your personal friend,"_

_"Huh?" Rory asked_

_"Jill loves you and she doesn't even know you," Finn explained, "She's heard enough stories about Tristin's Mary to know that she loves you, for her brother,"_

_"I was just hoping that you guys would like me enough to satisfy Tristin," Rory confessed_

_"Jill's worried you won't like her," Finn explained, chuckling, "She changed four times,"_

_"I changed six," Rory confessed, "It drove Logan crazy,"_

_  
"Tristin," Finn corrected softly_

_Rory groaned, "I'm sorry. Just, when I think of you, Logan's always in the picture when you're involved,"_

_Finn nodded, sighing, "Look Rory, Logan is my friend, so you were my friend by association. Jill wants you to be her friend, so you are going to be my friend by association,"_

_"By association," Rory nodded, "I can do that,"_

_"Jill doesn't really know about Logan and you. She knows Logan's hung up on Ace, but I didn't tell her Ace's identity," Finn explained,_

_"Thank you, Finn," Rory said, smiling, "But, I think it would be best if Tristin and Jill knew,"_

_Finn nodded, "Your call, but you have to understand that I'm not exactly first in line to tell Logan you've moved on when all he's done is call every girl in my old blackbook,"_

_"Yours?" Rory asked_

_  
"He threw his out and I never bothered to get rid of mine," Finn shrugged, "Just gave it to the man. For obvious reasons, Colin doesn't have one of these babies,"_

_Rory laughed, "I forgot how much I missed my friend,"_

_  
"By association," Finn reminded her, grinning._

Rory related the story to Logan, who had more or less already figured out that he knew everything there was to know about her. Still, Finn's loyalty to him was touching.

"Finn," Logan sighed, "Finn has cancer, the scary kind,"

Rory set down her mug, "Does Jill know?"

Logan shook his head, "Finn wants to wait until after the baby's born. Won't be for three weeks,"

"Is he doing anything?" Rory asked

"Dialysis," Logan sighed, "I've known this man since we were three and now he could die anytime from right now to ten years from now,"

Rory took his hand and squeezed it, "Finn's lucky then. To know someone as sweet as you,"

Logan smiled sadly and kissed her softly, "I love you, Rory,"

"You said it first," Rory said, "Since we've started dating again,"

"I'm more of a man now," Logan said, a few tears on his cheek, "Would it be appropriate to tell Finn that?"

"I think that Finn would like to hear that," Rory kissed him, and it escalated into a well heated makeout.

"MOM!" Allie yelled. By now, Rory was in her bedroom, her shirt off and her bra almost about to share the same fate. Logan was in an equal state of affairs, and both backed away like opposing magnets will do.

It felt like college again, with Logan pulling his pants back up, and Rory re-hooking her bra.

"Next week-" Logan looked at her, smiling, "How about my place?"

"We've never done that before?" Rory laughed, "I'm hoping the visit's good for an overnight stay,"

"As long as you want, babe," Logan winked and pecked her, "I don't think it'll be too children friendly though,"

"They've got a camping trip with my stepfather," Rory explained, smiling, "How does two nights sound?"

"Like heaven," Logan kissed her again and Rory's hands tugged at his pants. Logan groaned, "Honey, you go first,"

She nodded and went out to see what Allie needed.

"Grandma, grandma, grandma," Logan muttered, looking up at the ceiling. After a few moments, he went out, looking no worse for the wear.


	5. First Sparks

Sorry about the long wait. I don't think it was that long, but I can't remember when I last updated, though it can't have been more then a week.

Cheers!

Oh, and

Disclaimer-I don't own Gilmore Girls, that belongs respectively to the CW station, David Rosenthal, and the late, great, Amy Sherman Palladino and her husband.

Please Read and Review!

"Rory!" Jill greeted her, looking considerably plumper then from when Rory had seen her last. The harried pregnant woman hugged Rory tightly, and Rory's bones felt like talcum.

"Jilly," Rory said in a sing song voice, laughing, "Sweetie, I don't want you hurting that baby,"

Jill let go, sniffling, "I'm sorry, but there's only one more week to go, I have all these awful hormones, and-" Her voice began to crack, "I can't see my toes!"

Rory knew better by now then to laugh. She had gone through the same thing with Scout and Allie. Seeing ones feet were actually more important then most people thought.

"Where's Finn and the boys?" She asked

Jill scoffed, "I'm so angry at Deacon that I decided that he's going to be spending the rest of the pregnancy with Finn's sister. Finn's driving him down now, and the other two boys tagged along,"

"Poor Deacon," Rory said, knowing what Finn's crazed health-kick sister would be like toward the little boy.

"Last year, Julie was an advocate for all these no smoking people," Jill explained, "I expect she can teach Deacon the horrors of tobacco and cigarettes,"

"All I did was ground Scout for two weeks," Rory admitted, "He hadn't been smoking, anyway, but hadn't told me that Deacon was,"

"Scout's a sweet boy," Jill admitted, "Popular with the ladies, from what Deacon tells me,"

"You thrive on gossip, don't you?" Rory asked, her eyes twinkling. She gave Jill a trashy magazine and Jill squealed

"Thank you, Rory!" She laughed and sat back down, opening the magazine, "But seriously, Deacon told me that Scout's even thinking about having a boy girl party at your house for his birthday,"

"Scout's eleven, Jill," Rory said, "All he cares about is football, video games, and drums," She made a slight face at the latter, having listened to him at midnight and other odd hours.

"Rory, Deacon started having crushes when he was Scout's age," Jill pointed out, "And having heard many stories about Tristin's childhood, I don't think Scout will be a late bloomer,"

"Tristin may be his father," Rory countered, "But I didn't have my first boyfriend until I was sixteen," She sat down

"But," Jill grinned, "Scout takes after his father, you can't deny that,"

_"Rory, it's this little boy," Tristin said excitedly, "He's got ten fingers and ten toes-"_

_"Where is he?" Rory asked groggily_

_"They're testing him," Tristin explained, "He was born a little early, so they wanted to make sure he was safe, especially considering that you were in a drugged sleep and he wasn't breathing at first-but the doctors say he should be back soon,"_

_"I didn't get to see him," Rory said sadly_

_"Sweetie, you slept through the entire thing," Tristin said laughing, "I have it all on tape, of course," He held up the video camera, grinning, "He has no hair and he's this tiny little thing,"_

_"Did you get to hold him?" Rory asked, smiling_

_"No, I told them that you would want that honor," He said, stroking her hair, "He's beautiful, Rory,"_

_"Baby Boy DuGrey?" The nurse came in, holding a little baby in a blanket_

_"That's me!" Rory said, sitting up straighter, almost in shock, "Oh god, Tristin-"_

_"Here you go, Mom," The nurse said, handing her the baby._

_"Mom," Rory giggled, "Yes, that's right, I'm your mommy!" She said, holding the little baby. Tristin stroked his little head, marveling at their little wonder himself._

_"He's four pounds, two ounces," The nurse explained, "His early delivery was alarming, especially since this was the first pregnancy, but he passed all the tests,"_

_"We can go?" Tristin asked_

_"Well, NICU wants to hold him overnight, just in case, but it's just protocol for all premies," The nurse said, "Does he have a name?"_

_"Rory?" Tristin asked, looking at her_

_Rory smiled, "Scout, definitely. He's a Scout,"_

_"Scout DuGrey," Tristin repeated, smiling, "I like it,"_

_"It's from To Kill A Mockingbird," She admitted, "First big-kid book I ever read,"_

_"Scout's a girl's name in that book," Tristin pointed out_

_"Well, I don't care," Rory said_

_  
"Is there a middle name?" The nurse asked_

_"Something manly," Tristin said quickly_

_Rory smiled, "Manly," She thought for a few seconds_

_"Tristin?" Tristin suggested, "Janlan?"_

_"No, I hate these names," Rory said, making a face, "They don't go well with Scout," She smiled, "Heathcliff. I always thought he was manly,"_

_"Heathcliff?" The nurse said, smiling, "I know what you mean,"_

_Tristin sighed, "I'll figure out which book that fellow's from later, but Scout Heathcliff sounds good to me,"_

_"Scout Heathcliff DuGrey," The nurse wrote it down on Scout's birth certificate, "Original name," She smiled_

_Rory looked down at her newly named baby, and smiled, "You're going to be so cute that no girl will ever be good enough for you, Mr. Scout,"_

_"And the little nicknames have begun," Tristin said, "Sure you won't rethink Jesus?"_

_"Scout, this is your daddy," Rory said, "Hopefully, you'll just have the cuteness and none of the idiocy,"_

_"I love you, Mary," Tristin kissed her softly, and smiled, "I love you, Scout,"_

_"Hey!" Rory said, "You said it first!"_

_"Nothing wrong with being second," Tristin countered, "In fact, the second time is usually better then the first,"_

_"Really?" Rory asked, she smiled, "Scout, I love you," She pecked him on the head, "I kissed him first," She said gloatingly._

_Tristin roared with laughter._

"Mom!" Rory hugged her mother, laughing. Lorelai only held her daughter even tighter, "Oh Mom, it hasn't been _that_ long,"

"I've only got Luke and Charlie now!" Lorelai sniffled, "And did you know that April visits us every two or three weeks even though she's at MIT?"

"Well, my stepsister is a certified genius who probably doesn't have two sons," Rory countered, "How's Charlie and Luke?"

"Charlie's sixteen, so what do you expect?" Lorelai sighed

"What age was he when he started looking at girls?" Rory asked, looking at him with Scout and Allie, playing some sort of game on the tire swing Luke had built on their property.

"Eleven," Lorelai said, without thinking about it, "Remember? I was calling you, asking you why he was putting up posters of half naked girls in his room?"

"Well, Scout's eleven and everyone's been telling me that he's a ladies man," Rory sighed, "I would love to meet these girls and rip their heads out,"

"Sweetie, Scout's father is Tristin DuGrey. The hottie with a six pack, remember?"

"It is not at all disturbing to hear my mother say that about my dead husband," Rory said dryly, "Besides, Tristin and Scout grew up in different worlds,"

"Like father, like son," Lorelai shrugged, "The trick is just knowing how much to let go, of the apron strings,"

"Well, what did you do about Charlie?" Rory asked

"I let him hang the posters, but I drew the line at the Playboys that began showing up in the bathroom-"

"Ew," Rory said

"He started casually dating when he was thirteen," Lorelai shrugged, "Told me that he got his first kiss at twelve-"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you first again," Rory repeated, "Twelve? Scout turns twelve in a matter of weeks,"

"And he's had the same girlfriend for two months now," Lorelai said proudly, "I hated the girl at first, but she just grows on you,"

"Is he doing anything with her?" Rory asked

"He would tell me first," Lorelai said, "Especially after I told him the entire story about your first time,"

"Mom!" Rory yelled, a little embarrassed

"I wanted to make sure that Charlie would tell me everything," Lorelai said, "I screwed up in not making sure that you'd inform me first,"

"What about April?" Rory asked thoughtfully, knowing how much Anna and Lorelai were like each other.

"She started dating at eighteen," Lorelai said, smiling, "Now she's engaged to John, the sweetheart that she brought home for Christmas and asked Luke beforehand,"

"I remember that," Rory smiled, "Luke was just beaming at being asked, and I didn't see him frown once that day. John seems perfect for her though,"

"Like you and Tristin," Lorelai said smiling,

"Do you think there's only one person out there?" Rory asked, "One person who gives you that look? The look of being in a sort of magical love?"

"There was for me," Lorelai said softly, "Rory, Tristin was an original and I don't think you'll ever find someone with the same magic, but there's someone out there that you can find some kind of magic with,"

"I think I've already done the looking," Rory confessed, "He's even met the kids, and they...like him enough," Rory knew that Scout barely tolerated Logan now, but that was a big step up from openly insulting him.

Lorelai smiled, "What's he like?"

Rory smiled again, "He's a wonderful man who makes me smile, Mom. I can't get him out of my head," She laughed

Lorelai laughed, "Rory, my dear sweet girl," She tucked a piece of loose hair behind her ear, "You're in love all over again,"

"It's nice to be loved again," Rory admitted, turning a little pink, "I don't know if I feel the same way about Logan,"

"Logan?" Lorelai asked, cocking her head, "Rory, not Logan Huntzberger?"

Rory nodded

"Logan who broke your heart?" Lorelai asked, "You wouldn't get out of bed for weeks and I was constantly at the door, getting pizza and Chinese food from Joe.

"Tristin's just one chapter of a book," Rory admitted, "Logan told me that he loves me, Mom,"

Lorelai sighed, "So you're just dropping off the boys?" She asked, "Spending the weekend with Logan over your own mother?"

"I know you have a big client at the Dragonfly, Mom," Rory smiled, "Send Luke my love and I'll call you tonight," She turned to the three horseplaying boys, "Boys!"

They looked up, grinning. Rory laughed and waved, before getting back in the car.

Lorelai sighed, "Why is that girl attracted to the rich playboy blonds?" She mumbled, but waved anyway, smiling.

_"We're just meeting my mother," Rory said, "And Luke," She hesitated, "And Charlie and April and Anna,"_

_"Who's Anna?" Tristin asked, sitting in the driver's seat, his eyes on the road and one of his hands holding Rory's._

_"April's mother," Rory explained, "Luke is April's father, but Luke didn't know until she was ten or so,"_

_"Okay," Tristin nodded once_

_  
"Luke then married my mother, who he knew for nine years beforehand," Rory said, "It might've been ten. Then they had Charlie. He's two,"_

_"I got it," Tristin grinned, "You're nervous, aren't you?" He asked,_

_"How do you know?" Rory asked,_

_  
"You're sweating," He held up his hand,_

_"Well, I just want them to like you so much," Rory defended herself, "When Luke met Logan, it wasn't too pretty a sight,"_

_"Has he liked any of your boyfriends?" Tristin asked, cocking an eyebrow, "And you weren't this worried when we had dinner with your grandparents,"_

_"Two and, duh," Rory rolled her eyes, "You took a class in schmoozing rich people like my grandparents. Luke's different. He needs a reason to like you,"_

_"Well, why did he like your other two boyfriends?" Tristin asked_

_  
"Dean, because my mother liked Dean-"_

_"The ass?" Tristin asked_

_"This was before she and I were exposed to his ass state," Rory said, rolling her eyes, "When Dean and I got together again in college, Luke was insulting him on our only double date with my mother,"_

_"So don't act like Bag boy," Tristin nodded, "I can do that. What about the other one?"_

_"Jess?" Rory asked_

_"Jess and you dated?" Tristin asked, surprised, having met Jess and his very hot and loyal wife, "I thought you were cousins?"_

_"Before Luke and my mother dated," Rory explained, "And Luke only liked him, because Jess was his nephew and I was helping to get his grades up,"_

_  
"Some job you did," Tristin laughed, "He told me that he was a high school burnout,"_

_  
"Shut up," Rory laughed, "You need to get my mother to like you, because my mother is the key to Luke's heart, and Anna too, would be helpful,"_

_  
"So don't piss anyone off," Tristin nodded, "It'll be fine, Rory," He said, smiling, "Trust me," He grinned._

_"That'll be a first," Rory said, and smiled anyway_

"Hello beautiful," Logan greeted her at her apartment, smiling, "Want to take a walk to my place?" He offered, holding out his elbow.

"Are you trying to be suave?" Rory asked, raising an eyebrow

"Would you rather I was a bumbling idiot?" Logan asked, "Because that's how I feel when I look at you and wonder how I ever let you go the first time. The whole suave thing is just a front,"

"Well, I bet that silver tongue of yours has saved you from many corners," Rory said, smiling, "My boys are off in Stars Hollow mucking around with Luke and I'm free for the entire weekend," She smiled

"I know we had plans that consisted of minimal clothes," Logan said, "But I promised Finn that we would hang out with him for a while first. He's at my place right now with Colin, setting up the poker table,"

Rory groaned, remembering poker from their college days. Logan laughed.

"It's not as bad as it sounds, baby," He said, smiling, "Jill and Paris will be there with Colin's kids,"

"Paris had the baby and no one told me?" Rory asked

"Bouncing baby boy," Logan said, "Paris forgot, I assume," He shrugged

"Well, I forgot about Paris, anyway," Rory laughed, "How old is he?"

"One week," Logan grinned, "His name is Logan Colin McCrea,"

"No," Rory said, looking at him, shocked. Logan laughed.

"You're right, no," He said, smiling, "Paris shot down that idea faster then Colin,"

"What's his real name?" Rory asked, grinning

"Elijah Benjamin," Logan admitted softly, "It goes well with Ella, doesn't it?"

"Eli and Ella," Rory laughed, "That's so cute!" She started running toward the apartment, wanting to see the new baby.

_"Mary," Tristin looked at her smiling, "How do you feel?"_

_Rory sniffled, "Do you have to go do this stupid SEAL thing?"_

_Tristin laughed, "I'm a SEAL, honey. It's my job,"_

_She nodded, "Come back home as soon as possible and don't be brave,"_

_"Don't be brave?" He asked_

_"If you're brave, there's a bigger risk that I won't see you again," She explained softly_

_  
"Honey, I'll always be here," He said, holding her heart, "Right there,"_

_  
Rory laughed, "That's so corny,"_

_"Works with Allie and Scout," Tristin explained, smiling. He pecked her on the cheek, "I love you, no matter what, Mary,"_

"Hello Rory," Finn said, knowing that she knew his little secret.

Rory looked him over, thinking he looked paler and a little more gaunt then the last time she had seen him.

"Oh Finn," She whispered, hugging him, "How are you?" She mumbled

"Today's a good day, Rory," He said smiling, "Now, I have to get these losers' money and buy a crib for the baby," He clapped his hands, grinning madly.

"Rory!" Jill greeted her, waving from outside, on Logan's balcony. Rory took that moment to look around, impressed with Logan's digs. It was bigger then hers, with a giant kitchen, media room full of electronics, a few closed doors, and a giant poker table where a kitchen table usually stood.

Rory went outside, impressed to see a hot tub, grill, one pregnant woman, and a fussy mother cooing over her son.

"Paris," Rory said, coming over, "How's the baby?"

"Eli's not much of a screamer like Ella," Paris admitted, laughing, "He sleeps through most of the nights and Ella's starting to sleep in her own bed,"

Rory glanced at the three year old girl who was currently splashing around the little tub, with a pair of floaties and several baby pool toys.

Pregnancy wasn't flattering on Paris, Rory had to admit, but motherhood did suit her in the oddest way.

"You're so lucky," Jill said, sighing, "You got a boy and a girl, and on the first try!" She looked as if she might cry.

"You don't want three boys?" Rory asked, chuckling

"Who would?" Jill asked, laughing, "They make such messes and they're impossible, but," She rubbed her tummy, "I wouldn't give them up for a girl,"

"What are you going to name it?" Paris asked, smiling. It was a bit odd to see Paris smile, but Rory was used to it by now. With Ella, she had been on edge for months, worried that Paris would explode at any moment from all the smiling.

"I wanted to name her Allie at first," Jill admitted, "But then everyone began calling Rory's Holden Allie-"

"I'm sorry," Rory laughed, "But Holden didn't seem right for such a cute little baby. And then Tristin suggested nicknaming him Allie, after Holden Caulfield's youthful brother. It suited him,"

"I got over that," Jill assured her, "Then I settled on Laurie, but then Teddy's son just HAD to be called Laurie,"

"They named him Theodore after his father," Rory protested, laughing, "Teddy and Theo were already taken, so they had to call him Laurie,"

"I also got over that," Jill said, a little crabby, "Now I've settled on Avery Grace Morgan,"

"That's beautiful," Rory admitted, "Deacon, Miles, Sawyer, and Avery,"

When she thought of that, she couldn't help but picture a boy. She didn't want to, knowing how much Jill wanted a girl, but Jill just seemed destined for boys.

"Finn suggested Jonah Indiana for a boy," Jill added, as a side note.

"That sounds like Finn," Paris admitted. Rory laughed as well.

"Well, we won't need Finn's choice, because in four very short days," Jill beamed, "I'll have my little Avery Grace in my arms,"

"I love your confidence, Jill," Rory said, smiling, "But remember when you were positive that Miles would be a girl?"

"I let Finn pick a name this time!" Jill countered, "And not everyone even knows that Miles' middle name is Angelina!"

"I thought you changed it to Angelo?" Paris asked

Jill smiled slightly, "We'll tell him the truth when he's eighteen. I doubt it'll matter to him by then,"

"Jill, how did you know Finn was the one?" Rory asked

Jill smiled, "Finn and I were on our fifth date. We were walking along the pier in Martha's Vineyard and Finn was telling me some story I don't remember," She smiled thoughtfully, "The sun had begun to set, and he pointed it out to me,"

Jill's eyes were glossed over in thought, Rory smiled.

"I made some comment and looked at him," Jill said thoughtfully, "He had this look-like there was nowhere else he'd rather be but with me. That's when I knew,"

Rory nodded thoughtfully, "Logan told me that he loves me," She admitted, "I haven't said it back,"

"Why would you?" Paris asked, her usual scowl coming back to her face, "He's an ass,"

"Paris," Jill sighed, "Rory, you shouldn't say it back unless you mean it. I didn't tell Finn until we were dating for a year or so," She shrugged, "Didn't want to scare him off,"

"I thought he was going to scare you off," Paris said, honestly, her lips curving into a smile.

"Logan loves me," Rory laughed, "I think this is the first time I've felt ready to move on from Tristin,"


	6. First I Hate Pregnancy

I know, I know.

It's too short.

Well guess what? LIFE'S SHORT!

But my homework isn't!

That's right!-I went back to school this week!

But with Labor Day coming up, I should be relaxed enough to pound out a twelve or thirteen pager.

Disclaimer: GILMORE GIRL'S PREMIERES SEPTEMBER! AHHHHHHHH! Oh, and like, I totally, don't like, not, don't, not, totally, not own this completely gorgeous, like show, called like, Gilmore, like, Girls!

If you can't tell, I dislike valley girls. Shame so many of my friends are valley girls.

I'm also in a bad mood, due to my baby brother. Ass ripped up all my papers.

---------------------------------------

_Tristin smiled, breathing in the fresh air of the Mediterranean. His orders were relatively easy, considering what his job usually composed of. He was smart enough not to tell his mollycoddling wife, though he adored the tiny woman to bits._

_"Tristin!" Bud grinned, "Just think. Three weeks and all we have to do is rescue a few hostages. Should be easy as cake,"_

_  
"Rory's asking me to transfer to a desk job," Tristin told his friend, "She's been asking since Scout was born, actually, but-" He sighed_

_Bud snorted, "Women. They worry too much, but at least they give you the best welcome homes," He grinned, "Almost as good as make up-"_

_"I don't want to know the end of that sentence," Tristin said, chuckling, "Bud, I've been on sixteen missions since my son-Allie was born,"_

_"Why give him such a girly name?" Bud asked_

_"Allie's not a girly name," Tristin was annoyed. Everyone said that, "It's in Catcher in The Rye,"_

_"Didn't think you were a reader," He said_

_"I'm not," Tristin sighed, "I just connected with Holden on a personal level,"_

_"You got kicked out a lot?" Bud asked, raising an eyebrow_

_"I thought you didn't read," Tristin said, grinning_

_"I don't," Bud said, smiling, "I got the Cliffs Notes on audio,"_

_Tristin laughed, "Bud, I don't care what you say. I missed seeing Allie talk-Rory says that his first word was Da-da,"_

_"I thought the Navy was your life?" Bud asked, "We were in Annapolis together, drafted off together-" He started to well up._

_"Rory's my life," Tristin said, smiling, "Rory, Scout, and Allie, are my life. The Navy's just a job,"_

_"Tristin, you're a SEAL," Bud argued, "It'll be months before they let you step down to a safer job,"_

_He grinned, "It'll be months well worth it then. I'll be with my family for longer then two months and be able to attend Scout's basketball games,"_

_"Tristin," Bud protested_

_"Bud," Tristin shook his head, "Nothing's going to change my mind,"_

_"Who's going to be my wingman then?" Bud asked, "I've been shot at and you've taken the brunt of all my bullets!"_

_"Yeah, you big baby," Tristin grinned, "You need to start getting better reflexes,"_

_  
"Hell no," He said, "If you're stepping down, I'm with you," He said, passionate_

_Tristin laughed and hugged his dear friend, "Bud, do you have any idea what your wife will do when she finds out?"_

_Bud's ears perked, "That's a thought," He grinned, "Tell Rory that the Navy's losing their best SEAL,"_

_"Thanks Bud," Tristin grinned_

_"I was talking about me, you egotistical ass," Bud said, smiling._

"So," Rory smiled. Paris and Colin had finally left, deciding that Ella and Eli should be put down for their naps. Finn and Jill had left a while ago, when Finn had some nasty hacking coughs and Jill wanted to take him home for some chicken soup.

"Think Finn's okay?" Logan asked

"Finn's never been okay, in my mind," Rory said honestly, smiling. She knew what he meant though, "It's only a week before he breaks the news to Jill and she starts to loose it,"

Logan walked over to her. Rory was leaning on the counter and Logan put his hands on either side of her. Rory smiled and ran her hands up and down his smooth arms.

"Hello handsome," She smiled, giggling. Logan smiled too,

"So, would it be too forward of me to kiss you?" He asked, giving her his teasing smirk.

"It would be forward," Rory said, trying to look serious, "But I don't think I care," She smiled brightly and stepped forward. Logan beamed and caught her lips in a kiss that made Rory's knees shake.

The phone rang. Again and again. Both Logan and Rory ignored it. Then Rory's cell went off, followed by Logan's. They broke off their exploration of each other's mouths and looked around, a little dazed.

"I need to get that," She said, "Could be the kids," She walked over to her purse, while Logan picked up his cell.

"What?" They both screeched. Logan grabbed his keys and Rory hurried out the door, followed by him.

_"Tristin?" Mandy smiled, "Look, I like you, and Bobby loves you, but-" She hesitated, "Can we get a divorce?"_

_Tristin smiled, "Thank God!" He kissed her full on the lips, laughing like mad. Tristin hurried outside in the rain and Mandy saw him dancing._

_"I'm not that bad!" She yelled, chuckling. The truth was that both of them weren't suited for marriage but made a good set of friends. Bobby was their only connection. He had a Mary and she wasn't her._

"Where is she?" Rory asked, worried

"There's Finn!" Logan said at the same time. He took Rory's hand and they both walked over to Finn, worried.

Finn smiled and laughed, "It was just Braxton-Hicks again. I found out just now. Jill's learning the difference between false labor and real labor because apparently she didn't listen last time,"

Rory slapped him lightly, "You scared us to death! Calling and saying that Jill's having contractions!"

"Yes, and we were in the middle of-" Logan hesitated, seeing Rory's sharp look at him, "Scrabble," He ended, lamely

"You were going to do it, huh?" Finn smiled. He nodded his head, giving an obnoxious smirk, "You should really remember to brush down your hair, Logan,"

Logan scowled and flattened his hair slightly, giving it a rumpled look.

"Must've been something hot," Finn commented, "Usually when Jill's not fat, she likes-"

"Finn, there are some things that people don't need to know," Rory said, closing her eyes, "I already know some things, and I don't want to add any more to the list,"

"And I thought Jill didn't like being called fat?" Logan asked, grinning

"Well, you don't like being called Baboon, but what's stopping me?" Finn asked

"Baboon?" Rory asked, smiling

"Don't tell her the story, Finn," Logan said

"Like I give a baboon's arse about you," Finn's eyes twinkled, "It's a good story!"

"Fine," Logan said, "But I'm telling her about Mindy,"

"It's worth it," Finn smiled brightly, "Rory, Logan and I have been friends since-what tenth grade at Andover?"

Logan nodded, sitting down, putting his hands into his face.

"We went on a week long trip with our grade to DC," Finn explained, smiling, "We were at the National Zoo, Colin, Logan and I. Someone dared Logan to moon Miss. Stevens-this really hot teacher at our school,"

"No," Rory said

"He did, and it was in front of the baboon exhibit, so all the baboons saw him and did the same thing, to Miss Stevens," Finn said, smiling, "Everyone called him Baboon for the rest of the year,"

"Poor you!" Rory laughed sitting down to hug him.

"Miss Stevens wouldn't look at him after that," Finn said, laughing, "I still have pictures of Logan's lovely arse shot and the baboons imitating him,"

"Thank you for that story," Logan said, "And Rory, I was drunk. I swear to god, Three sheets to the wind,"

"He was completely sober, I assure you," Finn said, grinning, "And he doesn't believe in God anyway, the two timer,"

"My baboon," Rory pecked him on the cheek, smiling, "You're so cute!"

"That's the only thing he's ever been embarrassed about," Finn told her thoughtfully,

"You would be too, if all the girls asked you if you really had a baboon's ass!" Logan said crossly

"I can attest to the fact that your butt is the cutest and most non baboonish butt I've ever seen," Rory said honestly, smiling, "Excepting Allie's. When he was a baby-" She smiled fondly, "So cute,"

Logan kissed her on the nose and Finn smiled

"Finn!" That was Jill walking out, upset, "Guess what?" She looked as if she might cry

"What is it, babe?" He asked

"These stupid moronic doctors," She ranted, "I only have three more days of this hell and they choose this moment to finally discover a second heartbeat!"

"What?" Finn asked, sitting down, "Jill, do you mean-"

"I had to get another ultrasound since the doctor said something about an irregular heartbeat and augh!" Jill sat down, "They said it was a boy. Both babies are boys. I get twins for some reason and not one of them can be a girl?"

"I think it's hormones," Finn whispered, patting her, "Jill, sweetie, are you saying that we have two new arrivals?"

"I don't want another boy!" She weeped, "I want a girl! Just one girl, Rory,"

"Jill," Rory rubbed her back,

"Maybe there's a reason why you don't have a girl," Logan offered

Jill looked at him darkly, "What?" She asked

"Well, girls are really hormonal sometimes, you know?" Logan asked, wanting nothing more then to leave.

"So what, Baboon?" Jill asked, sniffling, "Rory, don't you want a girl?"

Rory laughed, "I'm happy with Scout and Allie, Jill," She said, smiling, "I don't think I want another baby, period,"

Logan was happy to hear that. He was never sure how to act around a baby.

"Don't tell my mother that though," She laughed, "Mom's obsessed with getting a granddaughter out of me,"

"Why?" Logan asked

"Someone to carry on the Lorelai name," Rory explained, "Mom wants a Lorelai Gilmore IV. She was very upset when I changed my name to DuGrey and dropped the Gilmore completely,"

"Let's get outta here," Finn said cheerfully, "I'll get ice-cream for my wife who is now eating for three, apparently,"

"No, still two," Jill said, "Doctor said that the smaller baby was most likely dead. Probably would've never seen him if it hadn't been for the ultrasound. Vanishing Baby Syndrome, they call it,"

"Well, you know Miles and Sawyer were both supposed to be girls, so?" Finn

"Deacon was a boy and they said he was a boy," Jill grumbled, "I better get Cherry Bing Garcia, Morgan, because now, I have to haul twins out of this body in less then two days,"

"Anything for you, my lovely," Finn said, kissing her on the forehead.

"At least I still have my idiot husband around," Jill smiled, "And I'll still have a kid in a few days. Stupid false labor," She growled

"We're going to go," Logan said, not standing the tension. Finn wasn't doing so well either, looking at the floor when Jill expressed her thanks that he was still there.

Rory was surprised that no one had figured it out, apart from when Finn had told them. He looked much paler then usual and slower.

"Sweetie?" Jill looked at him, "Ice cream?" She reminded, smiling

"Let's go," Finn said, "I have to pick up Sawyer from a friend's house anyway,"

"Where's Miles?" Logan asked

Finn's eyes turned wide, "Bloody-" He broke off and pulled out his cell phone. Rory and Logan groaned, taking seats on the bench while Jill sighed as well, looking at them.

"I'm guessing that when I called Finn to tell him that I thought I was in labor, he forgot to get Miles from camp?"

"I'd lay money on that," Logan said

"Poor kid," Jill sighed, "Miles hates being forgotten, saying that we're always forgetting about him-the middle kid,"

"Tristin said the same thing," Rory told her, "And look how he turned out!"

"Dead?" Jill said hollowly, "No thanks,"

"I meant," Rory laughed, "When he was alive, he was one of the top SEAL in the Navy. He also had two very adorable children and a beautiful little sister,"

"Does he have a loving relationship with his mother?" Jill asked, "How was he during high school? Was he ever a problem child? Is he considered to be a troublemaker?"

"Stop being so negative," Rory said

"You know," Logan chuckled, "Jill just described me,"

Rory opened her mouth and then closed it. She looked like a gaping fish and groaned.

"I can't believe Finn was right," She said, surprised

"What?" Logan asked

_Rory is bouncing up and down, from the glow of Tristin having proposed to her. She is showing off the ring to all friends and strangers._

_"I can't believe you're marrying him!" Jill said, jumping up and down. Finn stops her,_

_"Don't jump and jiggle Baby out, sweetheart," He says, grinning, "Go sit down and I'll bring you something,"_

_"Pudding," She says immediately, "I want lots of pudding!"_

_Finn looks at Rory for a few moments, "Are you sure you want to marry him?" He asked_

_"Yes," Rory said firmly, "Why?"_

_"Because," Finn sighed, "I always thought you dated Tristin because he was a lot like Logan and you two really loved each other," He frowned, "You are over Logan, right?"_

_"I-" Rory hesitated, "Tristin loves me Finn, and I do love him too. Just maybe not in the same way that I was in love with Logan,"_

_He nodded, "You think they're like each other?"_

_"They have certain coincidental qualities, yes," Rory agreed,_

_"If you hadn't met Tristin in high school already," Finn said, smiling, "I'd be positive that he was just a stand in for Logan,"_

_"If you weren't carrying his baby, I'd punch you in a place that it's not ladylike to say," Rory walked away, fuming a little._

"I never really got over you either," Logan said, grinning. He kissed her softly and she responded with unusual zeal.

"Don't let my presence stop you," Jill said, breaking them out of their thoughts, "I'm just an oversexed pregnant woman who can't do it until her stupid BOY babies are out of her vagina!" She started to cry.

"We'll stop," Logan said quickly, alarmed by Jill's tantrum. Plus, the technical words for girl parts unsettled him.

She sniffled, "I hate pregnancy,"

"That's a first!" Rory joked

-----

Please review and cheer me up! Pretty please?


	7. First words

"I'll take the boys home, Rory," Logan offered, noticing that Allie was curled up asleep on one of the hospital chairs, while Scout was trying to hide his yawns.

Rory smiled, "Thanks, Logan, but I think you should be here, for Finn," She sighed,

"I just need some air," Logan mumbled, "I can't stand being in a hospital for more then two hours since-" He looked at her significantly, "You know?"

She nodded, "Parachuting out of a plane stinking drunk will do that to a person," She rubbed his arm, "You can take Allie, and I think Finn probably wants Sawyer home too. Just there's no one to watch them and I doubt Scout's going to want to leave,"

She cocked her head, where Scout was looking at a pretty nurse that had Baywatch like qualities.

"She's having the baby!" Finn ran into the waiting room, breathless. Rory jumped.

"Finn! Don't run," She said, mothering him.

"I gotta go back and help Jilly," Finn laughed, "You watch Sawyer, yeah? And pray for a girl!" He jumped, and ran back, still a bundle of excitement.

"Mommy, does that mean we can go?" Allie asked, rubbing his eyes.

"No, babe," Rory said, "Just a little while longer, Finn'll get that kid out of Jill, we're going to hang around, and then leave,"

"Colin got to leave," Allie said

"Yeah," Logan added

Rory sighed, "Colin has two babies at home," She smiled, "Why don't you get some ice cream with Allie and Sawyer?" She suggested, "There's a Baskin Robbins across the street,"

"Sure," Logan looked happy at the prospect of leaving the hospital, even if it was only for a half hour or so,"

_Rory hung up her purple phone. Staring at it for a few seconds, she struggled to not cry. Deciding it was fruitless, she lay back, stuffing her face in her pillow and letting out long strangled sobs._

_It had been two months since he left. How his blond hair stuck up in the wind and his eyes would wink suggestively at her were still fresh memories in her mind. They both knew that they wouldn't see the other for a long time. At least not until Christmas, but Rory had never thought that it would come to this._

_She walked over and got a brand new cardboard box. This was her new box for her latest break-up, even if it wasn't his or her fault. She wrote his name on the side, before looking around, chucking things that reminded her of him._

_The stuffed pink pony he had won for her at a carnival in Martha's Vineyard. Pictures among pictures were thrown in there, for Rory had pictures of him everywhere, so he wouldn't be easily forgotten. A razor and his Jetsons toothbrush were seized from the bathroom, along with some of the hair gel that he used to make his messy hair look messy._

_Anniversary presents, ticket stubs, and a few flowers she had saved between pages of her favorite book-as a memento were tossed quickly without a second look. Rory wanted to get past the wallowing stage as fast as possible. But even she knew it would be months before she worked up the ability to want to date another man besides the one that she had fallen so hard for._

_The dress he had given her on their sort-of first date. Rory smiled. It had still fit her, even after two years. He was an old romantic at heart, even if he claimed to be a playboy. She was his first love, and selfish as it may be, she wanted to be his only._

_The break up was mutual, blaming it on London and how far apart they were from each other. Rory sighed and picked up one of the pictures. In it, the blond boy was pecking her on the cheek and she was laughing, looking at him in full adoration. He had the same look. Only, adoration didn't fit quite as well as 'in love'._

_"Oh Logan," She sighed, sobbing again._

_Tristin DuGrey came along roughly seven months after the entity that was Logan left her life._

"It's a boy!" Finn yelled, running back to her, laughing, "Jill's just delivering the dead one too with the other crap that comes after the baby,"

"What a wonderful husband you are," Rory said, "Go back and comfort Jill. She's not too upset about it being a boy, is she?"

"Flaming mad," Finn laughed, "But it's made her so mad, that she's pushing harder,"

"Dad!" A nurse yelled, pointing to Finn, "There's a problem with your wife,"

"Crap," Finn's face paled, "I gotta go. Jill's probably realized it's a boy,"

Rory nodded and watched him leave. Logan would be back with the boys any moment. Sawyer and Allie would be happy to hear that the baby was finally out. Scout was now playing some table football game with Miles, neither of them caring that the baby was out.

Rory knew that none of the kids were aware of Finn's cancer, so she didn't berate them too much for not working up enough enthusiasm. To Miles and Scout, she could tell that they thought, if you've done it once, once is enough.

_"Rory?" Paris was afraid to take anything away from Rory, who was wearing pajamas and pigging out on sugar while watching Monty Python. Logan and she had broken up a month ago._

_"Yes?" She asked, sounding guarded. Rory was still in wallowing stage and unwilling to move past it._

_"I know that you loved Logan,"_

_"Love," She corrected, "I still love him,"_

_"And he still loves you," Paris added, "I don't understand why you even brought up breaking up with the guy. He looked like The One to me, for you,"_

_  
"It was unfair for the both of us," Rory sighed, burying her hands in her face, "I don't want Logan to be unhappy, Paris,"_

_  
"Well, I bet he's wallowing like you," Paris said, sitting next to her, "Finn and Colin had to fly up there. They said that he won't get out of his reclining chair and refuses to eat anything. He just watches cartoons and Buffy The Vampire Slayer reruns,"_

_"Really?" Rory asked, smiling, "Maybe, we should be together!" She stood up, running to her room. Out came a suitcase, and Rory in her 'plane clothes'. A ticket was already in her hand._

_"Rory," Paris shook her head, and jumped toward the door, "Hand me the ticket and your passport,"_

_"No," She said, "I have to go to London and make things right with Logan!" She said, stomping her foot, eyes flashing_

_"Rory," Paris whispered, sad, "It's over,"_

_"No," She shook her head, "I'll fly there more and he can fly here some,"_

_"He has work and you have Yale," Paris said_

_"I could transfer to Oxford," Rory protested_

_"Yeah," Paris scoffed, "As if that would fly with your mother and the ingrates of Stars Hollow,"_

_  
Rory sighed and handed her the ticket, going back into her room, the door slammed shut. Paris could hear muffled sobs, and sighed again. This was the third time she had tried to go to London. Good thing that her watchful friend always checked her Internet History and e-mails behind her back since this break up started._

Finn came out, shocked. Logan walked over and grinned.

"Another boy, huh?" He smiled, "How'd Jill take it?"

Finn smiled, shaking his head, "The other baby-" He laughed, "She's still breathing. When Jill heard it was a girl, she just-" Finn shook his head, in amazement, "She had this look on her face,"

"The other one's a girl?" Rory asked, "I thought-"

"So did the doctors," Finn shrugged, smiling, "She made it, but she's in NICU right now," He laughed, "She's so tiny. Much smaller then Sawyer was, and he had been a premie,"

"How's the boy?" Logan asked

"He's doing good," Finn laughed, "Cried right away and they let me cut the cord," He sighed, scratching his head, "Jill's holding the little guy right now, asking a nurse about his sister," He was grinning like mad, "Rory, the girl was breech-"

"Poor Jill," Rory said, thinking of Allie. Allie had been breech as well and that was more torture for Rory then Scout's birth had been.

"And Jill. She hears that the baby looks like a girl, and it's kicking a bit," Finn smiled, "That alone, made her just push and out came baby. So effortless, as if she had gotten her second wind,"

"I can imagine, after birthing four boys," Rory said dryly, smiling, "Can we see her?"

"Dad!" Miles ran up to him, excited, "Is Mom?"

Finn nodded, "You have a little brother,"

"Yes!" Both boys said. They didn't think much of girls.

"AND a little sister," Finn added, chuckling, "She was a bit of a surprise to us as well,"

"Can was see them?" Sawyer asked, astonished. His red hair fell into his face and two of his teeth were missing. So cute, Rory thought.

"Does Deacon know?" Miles added, "And Uncle Taddy?"

"Uncle Taddy's coming in a while along with the others," Finn explained, "Deacon can see the kids in a week when he comes home from my sister's,"

"Let's go see them!" Allie yelled, excited. "I wanna hold the boy!"

"Me first!" Sawyer yelled

"I'm older, so I go first," Miles corrected, smirking.

_"Mrs. DuGrey?" Officer Roham asked, speaking over the phone_

_"This is she," Rory said, in the middle of picking up some toys that Allie had strewn all over the place_

_"I am Commanding Officer Linus Roham," He explained, "Your husband was one of my men,"_

_"Was?" Rory asked, sitting down_

_"He and Lt. Corp. John 'Bud' Baker were in the middle of a hostage mission," He explained gently, "A touch and go job,"_

_"That's what my Tristin told me three months ago when I saw him off," Rory said, "Are you saying that I'm never going to see him again?"_

_"There were unexpected visitors," Officer Roham explained, not liking this part of his job. Tristin had been a good man. His only offense was talking about his family too much when he should've been working. Linus could relate to that. He had three girls and a wife back in the States._

_"Oh god," Rory whispered, "Tristin took another bullet for Bud, huh? Stupid Bud would always be the target and Tristin is too damn nice,"_

_"No ma'am," He said, "It was a hand grenade. Homemade by the looks of it, but deadly where we were. It was aimed toward our men, and both boys jumped in front of it,"_

_"Damn," Rory sighed, "Now Bud decides to grow a backbone?" She laughed, tears falling down, "How did his wife take it? Wendy's life is that man! How am I supposed to tell my sons that Tristin isn't coming back?"_

_  
"I am more then sorry, for your loss, Mrs. Gilmore," Linus said gently, "I have three girls-Adrianna, Adeline, and Addison. They're my world, and I tell them every time I leave somewhere-that I'll always be in their hearts,"_

_"He had three sons," Rory said, "He was going to take a job closer here with less danger attached. Scout has a Father's Day present for him. Allie's been practicing the Alphabet Song for him to hear, and I know for a fact that Bobby's been waiting to show him his report card. All A's and B's. If you know Bobby, that's a miracle!"_

_"I haven't seen Anna, Lindy, and Sunny in two years," He said softly, "At least Tristin still had new stories to tell our men of you and your boys. Also" He sighed, "I know it's not much, but Tristin did receive a copy of his son's report card. Bragged about it for days, showing it to everyone,"_

_Rory smiled, "That sounds like my Tristin,"_

_"It's odd," He added, "Tristin said his wife's name was Mary, but I never looked closely at the paperwork until now. Your name is Rory?"_

_"We knew each other in high school," Rory explained, "He was an ass, and to retain ass status, he decided to nickname me Mary, as in the Virgin Mary." She rolled her eyes, chuckling, "How I fell for that ass, I'll never know," She hung up, tears on her cheeks, but in a completive silence._

_"Paris?" She asked, calling her friend, "Tristin's dead. No, I'm not freaking out," Rory sighed, "Is it wrong that I'm not freaking out yet?"_

"Oh!" Rory gasped, looking at Jill, who was holding a little boy in a blue blanket with a blue hat on his head.

"He's so pretty!" Jill said, giggling, "He looks like Deacon did when he was born, but with Sawyer's hair and Miles' pink skin,"

"He'll get freckles and red hair," Finn said cheerfully, "Plus my killer smile and Jilly's eyes," He smiled fondly, "They all have Jill's eyes,"

"How's the little girl?" Rory asked

"She's in NICU," Jill explained, "Some sort of breathing chamber. They want to keep her for a few weeks while this little man's free to go,"

"What's his name?" Sawyer asked, looking at Baby Boy Morgan.

"Jonah Indiana Morgan," Finn said cheerfully

"No!" Jill looked scandalized, "It doesn't go with Avery Grace-"

"Avery's a boy's name, Mom," Miles said

"He looks like an Avery," Sawyer added helpfully

"I was thinking that he could be Andrew Gregory,"

"Too normal. Next," Finn said

"What?" Jill asked

"Deacon, Miles, Sawyer, Andrew, and Avery," Finn sighed, shaking his head, "Andrew needs more originality to it."

"How about Huckleberry?" Logan suggested, chuckling. His eyes twinkled, showing his humor at his horrible pun. Rory slapped him lightly, rolling her eyes.

To his surprise, Finn grinned.

"Huck?" He smiled, "I like Huck. Huck Morgan,"

"Deacon, Miles, Sawyer, Huck, and Avery," Jill laughed, "It kinda makes sense in a twisted way," She said with a dry laugh, "What with you being Finn and all,"

"So, Huckleberry Morgan?" Logan asked

"No," Jill shook her head, "Just Huck. Huck Logan Morgan," She smiled gratefully at the blond, "For helping us decide Huck's name. And Sawyer's named after Colin, anyway, for his assistance,"

"Thanks for not naming me Sabrina, Mommy," Sawyer said as Miles snickered again.

"Shut up, _Angelina_!" He yelled, mad

"I told you," Miles said, "My name is Miles ANGELO Morgan!"

"No fighting in front of Huck!" Jill said, "I want him to think he has well behaved brothers for at least one day,"

"Fine," They both said, glaring at each other

"Actually," Finn sighed, "Jill, I know you're worried about Ava-"

"We're calling her Ava for short!" Jill told Rory, giggling. Huck was now in Logan's arms, "Ava!"

"Jill," Finn looked at her, smiling sadly, "Uh Loggins, get the boys and Rory out of here," He sighed, "I just need a moment with Jill," He gestured to the plastic bassinet. "Hucky should be fine in there,"

Logan nodded, knowing what Finn was going to confess. What a great time, with Jill all happy about her little girl and thinking nothing could bring her down. He gently placed the little boy inside his plastic bassinet, smiling. Huck had dark, reddish hair, and pink skin. Sometimes his eyes would flutter open and he would do a sort of knowing look at all the people around him.

"You seem to have a natural talent for babies," Rory said, taking his hand

"When I'm around the right girl, I do have a talent for it," Logan admitted, grinning

She smiled, gratified.

Logan chuckled. Maybe babies weren't so bad. Hucky was definitely cute and that nickname contagious. Ava and Hucky Morgan. Should be an interesting duo.

_"Rory," Logan smiled, looking at her, "I promise. I'll never leave you ever again,"_

_"I hope not," She whispered, "Scout and Allie have really grown to love you in this past year,"_

_He nodded, "London was hell without you," He said simply, "Took me an eternity to get past you and I discovered I hadn't moved one step past the I'm in love with Rory department when my eyes fell on yours that day,"_

_  
"Master and Commander," Rory mumbled, smiling at him. He was so cute, even when trying to be a macho Cary Grant romantic._

_"I gotta know," He asked, "Did," He sighed, "I know you loved Tristin, but do you think you could ever love me as much as you did before Tristin and London fell into the picture?"_

_  
Rory laughed, "That's a stupid question," She said, "I've already fallen even farther in love with you and only you," She kissed him softly, "One look at you seems to make me feel I've hit rock bottom, but somehow, I'm digging myself even deeper,"_

_She ran a hand through her hair, "Tristin was simply a distraction from you, because of how we left things. He was a sort of replacement, I suppose, and I loved him enough," She sighed, "At least I felt I did until you entered the picture again,"_

_"Oh Ace," Logan smiled, snaking his arms around her waist, "Is it possible to love you even more?"_

_"I don't think so," Rory laughed, "But this wouldn't be the first time I was wrong,"_

_"We never intended to get closure that night, did we?" Logan asked,_

_Rory shook her head, "I intended to make you a part of my life, and I'm glad I did. As are the boys,"_

_"Finn and Colin have these families," Logan said, "I once pictured us together, in college, with a couple of kids," He explained, "I didn't think another man's kids would be in the picture, along with my wife's stepson,"_

_  
"You regret it?" Rory asked, "Saying that we could break up?"_

_  
He shook his head, "I do and I don't," He smiled, "I love Allie and Scout, Ror. Hard not to, and Bobby's a smart boy. I don't think we could ever find another kid quite like these three,"_

_She kissed him softly on the lips, "You are such a flirt," She said softly, hugging him, "But I love you anyway,"_

_"I think I want to marry you," Logan said, "Give you a girl with your beautiful eyes and my sense of humor,"_

_"What sense of humor?" Rory asked, smiling._

_He held out a ring, "I'll ignore that last comment," He said, smiling, "Marry me, Ace. Let me be a permanent part of your family and I promise to love you faithfully and for always until the day I die,"_

_Rory gasped and the two boys ran out, excited. Scout laughed. He was now thirteen, and Allie ten. Allie had grown out all his baby teeth and wearing his hair shaggy and long._

_"Say yes!" He said, jumping up and down._

_Scout nodded. He wasn't much of a talker, but Logan and he always tossed around the old pigskin every Sunday for a few hours._

_"Allie-gator, Mr. Scout!" Rory laughed, "Were you two in on this?"_

_"We convinced him not to go public," Scout said, knowing that his mom wasn't a fan of public proposals._

_Rory laughed, "Yes, I will marry you," She said, "On the condition that I can change my name back to Gilmore and go back to work at Print!New York."_

_"Anything," Logan whispered, kissing her on the cheek before slipping on the engagement ring, "Just," He sighed, "Finn doesn't have too long, you know,"_

_  
She nodded in understanding._

"Jill, I'm so sorry," Rory said, hugging her dear friend, "Finn was the best man I ever knew, ever,"

She nodded, "He was a wonderful man," She smiled sadly, "At least he got four more years with the family before everything bad happened,"

Rory rubbed her back, "We'll tell Ava and Hucky stories about him all the time, promise. They'll never forget him,"

"How did you know?" Jill asked

"I lost Tristin too," Rory sighed, "At least you got to say good bye. Finn would stop by all the time and tell Allie and Scout random stories about Tristin. I'll get Logan and Colin to do the same-" She glanced at the two crying men who hadn't left the other's side since the last member of their group for thirty-odd years departed.

"Deacon's been really filling in," Jill said, "I'm worried that he's suffering inwardly,"

"Scout went through the same thing," Rory sighed, "Deacon's just trying to be man of the house. Someone has to be a dad to the kids and he doesn't want you doing all the work,"

Jill nodded, "I remember thinking that I was lucky my husband never was a SEAL," She sighed, "I feel awful now. Finn was in such pain near the end, and I bet Tristin didn't suffer too much,"

Rory shook her head, "At least you don't have people congratulating you for your husband's bravery to the United States when all you wanna do is melt all of his army crap,"

"At least he gave me a girl and a family," Jill said softly, "I wouldn't trade anything in the world for these years after the twins were born,"

"Mom," Scout walked toward them, wearing a suit. A girl his age with brown hair and blue eyes like Rory, along with an air of innocence was behind him.

"Mama," The little blond angel in his arms said, holding her arms out to Rory.

"Hey baby," Rory laughed, taking her from Scout, "You find a girl?" She looked at the one that was staring at the ground, embarrassed, she could tell.

"She's a keeper," Scout whispered. He was now seventeen and looked so much like Tristin, it wasn't funny. Allie had retained her dark hair, keeping it long and messy, his fifteen year old looks also attractive to girls. Oddly enough, he had become the playboy. Scout was more or less looking for the real thing. He had been like his father in that way.

Finola Lorelai Huntzberger had been born some time after Rory and Logan's wedding. About a year was accurate. She was eighteen months old and the cutest thing alive, in her parent's opinions.

Logan seemed to fit in their family like a piece of a jigsaw puzzle. Everyone seemed to think that he was Allie and Scout's real father, even Bobby's in some cases-though Jake was just as mistaken for that title as he. Scout and Allie didn't mind, but were proud to state that they had two fathers. Tristin, who had died for their country, and Logan, who had lived for their mother.

"Hey honey," Rory said, walking over to him with Little Miss Finn. Logan smiled, seeing them both. His daughter was smiling again. All eighteen month old babies seemed to do nothing but smile. Rory warned him that his outlook on babies would change drastically once Finola hit her terrible twos.

"Hey baby girl," Logan said, taking Finola from her mother.

"Finn," She said, sticking her finger in her mouth

"Rory, I think she said something," Logan said, holding her, "Did you hear anything?"

Rory shook her head, "Finnie, you wanna say something? Ma Ma," She tried. Allie and Scout hadn't said her name first. It was stupid Da Da first, "Ma Ma,"

"Finn," She said again

"I think she said her name," Rory said, laughing, "Oh my god!"

Logan smiled, shaking his head, "She said Finn's name, Rory, not hers,"

"Oh, Finnie, you do know how to cheer up your daddy, don't you?" She asked, smiling

"Finn," She repeated, encouraged by hearing 'Finnie'.

"Her first word," Logan said thoughtfully, "That was her first word,"

"I love you," Rory said simply, kissing him on the cheek, laughing.

"I loved you first," Logan said, grinning. Once he started smiling, it was difficult to stop.

Fin.


End file.
